I Need You Most
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: This is another Odale story, and it's about Joseph (Marcia Overstrand's brother, and Odale's father) and Cashmére (Odale's mother and Marcia's 'enemy'). But Marcia will be in it a lot too, though. Hope you'll enjoy!
1. Cha 1: Augustus Tanner

**(A/N first chapter, yay! Ehm, Marcia is nineteen, Cashmére and Josepg are twenty-one.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Augustus Tanner

* * *

Marcia was irritated. Very irritated. At first, she was invited to a feast at a ship by Augustus Tanner, the new 'ruler' of her birth country, and then her _mother _(who hadn't talked to her since she ran away from home and moved into her brother Joseph's apartment) had the guts to insist that she should go. Marcia looked into the mirror, she had even pulled on that brooch Maximilian had given to her. The brooch depicted an oak leaf maded in silver, and it was covered with pearls that should depict water-drops. She wore a midnight-blue dress that hanged just a few inches down her knees. Suddenly Joseph, her older brother, opend the door.

"Joseph." Marcia said in a reproachful tune, "You can't just walk into anyones room like that.".

"But you aren't just anyone, you're my sister." Joseph replied.

"That doesn't matter, Jose." Marica pursed her lips.

"Infact it _does_, Mar." Joseph answerd with a smirk. Marcia roled her eyes.

"What do you want, then?" she asked.

"Just wanted to ask I you needs company to the Port, it is a long way." Joseph said. Marcia smiled.

"Sure." she replied, unusually short. Quickly she put up her hair in a simple, but yet casual hairstyle. Joseph smiled against his littlesister. She was, in his opinion, one of most beutiful humans who ever had walked on the earth's surface. Marcia had, as Joseph himself and both of his brothers, darke brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were emerald green, which Jospeh and his brothers also had. But then, they hadn't much in common.

"Shall we go, then, Jose?" Marcia's voice dragged him back to the earth.

"Mhm." Joseph nodded. But Marcia didn't move. "What are you waiting for?" Joseph asked her.

"I'm waiting for you to move." Marcia replied.

"Oh." Joseph said, and noticed that he blocked the door. He moved out of Marcia's way. Marcia smirked.

"You seems to be a little bit dreamy." she said.

"Sort of." Joseph replied, and thought of the girl he had seen in the Port for a few hours ago. And it wasn't just 'any girl', it was Cashmére Tanner, Augustus Tanners daughter.

"Who is it?" Marcia asked.

"Huh?" Joseph didn't understand what Marcia meant.

"The girl. You're thinking of a girl." Marcia answerd impatiently.

"Did you **read** my thoughts?" Jospeh frowned, could Marcia do that? Marcia sighed irritated.

"No, I didn't. I can see it in your eyes. Spit it out." Marcia answerd.

"It's nothing, Mar." Joseph said.

"_Someone_, is it." Marcia persisted.

"Maybe it is, but you don't got anything to do with that." Joseph answerd, a little bit snappish. Sometimes it was the only way to make Marcia stop asking a lot. Joseph knew that she just tried to be nice, but sometimes...

The easiest way for Marcia and Joseph to get to the Port was to take a ferry, and that could take from an half-hour to _hours_. Marcia attracted more eyes than usual, so Joseph moved a little closer her. He hadn't the intention of letting an unknown man come close his sister. Joseph knew that he could be a little over-protective sometimes, but he was after all Marcia's brother. At last the ferry arrived at the dock where Marcia and Joseph waited.

"Duck!" Marcia suddenly hissed, and hidded her hair.

"Why?" Joseph asked. "I'll tell you later." Marcia answerd and dragged Joseph onto the ferry. The ferry was unusally empty, but for the moment Marcia didn't seem to care. She sighed in relief. Joseph snickered.

"What's you with you? You looks like you've seen a doomhorse." he said.

"Close enough." Marcia replied, "Silas Heap, Alther's ex-apprentice.".

"So?" Joseph continude.

"He's creepy. _Really _creepy." Marcia answerd, and Joseph smirked.

"So, what do you know about this feast?" he asked.

"Huh?" Marcia frowned.

"The feast, you know. The one you're going to." Joseph said slowly, as if he explained something really hard to a five-year old.

"Nope, just that it is at a ship called _Immortalitatem_." Marcia answerd. Joseph whistled lowly.

"Classy." he muttered. _Immortalitatem_ was a very expensive ship, both he and Marcia knew that.

"I know." Marcia said coldly. Either she or Joseph could understand why she suddenly got invited by Augustus. Their families weren't _so _great friends. And Marcia really _hated _Cashmére, Augustus's daughter. The rest of the way Marcia and Jospeh was quiet, and after another quarter the ferry reached the place where they should get of the ferry.

"You can leave now, Jose." Marcia said, "I'll find the ship.".

"No way, Mar. The Port isn't a place for one like you; especially not at this time of the day." Joseph said. He wanted that Marcia would come to the ship _safely_, and he would love to spot Cashmére once again. Marcia roled her eyes.

"Okay, but I _can _do things on my own too, Jose." she said. Joseph smirked.

"You _can?_ My whole life is a lie!" he replied, and pretended to be shocked. Marcia elbowed him.

"Stop being silly." she snapped, but she smiled a little anyways, "I don't wants to come too late.".

* * *

"Do I _really _have to meet her, daddy?" Cashmére Tanner complained. She was in her cabin at the ship _Immortalitatem_.

"Yes, you have to, dear." Augustus Tanner answerd. Cashmére moaned.

"But she's annoying. And uggly." Cashmére settled down in one of the chairs in the corner.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I needs her. Politics." Augustus said. Cashmére snorted, that was everything she ever had heard since she was... well, about seven. That was when Augustus, her father, had taken over from the Eastern Snow Princess. The Eastern Snow Princess had somehow dissapeard 'under mysterious circumstances', but Cashmére knew that it had something with her father to do. And one day she would figure it out.

"But you better gets dressed now, before she comes. I wants you to be done when she's here." Augustus said and rose up, "I think that your assistant already has picked out a dress for you.". Cashmére snorted, she didn't give too much for her assistants taste.

"Okay." she snapped, and went into her bathroom to have a wash.

* * *

When Cashmére five minutes later came out of the bathroom she saw a red dress lying on her bed. She snorted, it was _really _not her taste. But she didn't complain (which was unusual for her) and pulled it on. It fitted her pretty okay, but she didn't like it anyways. It was something wrong with it, but she could always use a little jewlery. Cashmére walked straightly to her cabinet, opend it, and picked out her jewel-case. Then she putted the case at her bed and opend it. The case was very expensive and maded of mahogany. It had once belonged to her mother, but when her mother had died Cashmére had inherited it. On the inside of the lid there was a picture of Cashmére's mother, Erianna Tanner. Erianna had been a beutiful woman with darke-blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes and a mysterious look.

"Miss you mother." Cashmére mumbled and picked out a necklace. Also that necklace had belonged to her mother. It was golden threads whired aroud a red stone that was as big as a baby's fist. Cashmére pulled on the necklace, and studied herself in the mirror. She was very alike her mother, the only thing was that she had witch-blue eyes. Suddenly Cashmére felt like she wanted to cry, she couldn't stand the pressure that everyone laid on her. She _hated _it more than anything.

"Miss?" Rosinda, Cashmére's assistant looked into her room, "The guests has arrived.". Cashmére sighed, and rose up.

"I'm there in a minute." she said.


	2. Cha 2: At The Feast

**(A/N It took like forever, but now it's done. Hope ya'll enjoy!**Chapter 2: At The Feast

* * *

Marcia stood at the deck at _Immortalitatem_. She felt very awkward standing there, and she thought that the guards glared at her. When should Augustus come? Marcia shuddered, it was so cold.

"Miss Overstrand! Nice of you to come." Augustus said, and Marcia turned around. Augustus Tanner was dressed in a tunic that reached his ancles, and at the chest he wore five medal-like things. Four golden, and one red. Red as the Tanner family colour. In the Eastern Snow Plains there was a system among the nobles, that was structured in a very complicated system that not even Marcia understood, though she had tried hard. Marcia's family-colour was blue, or at least had been. When her father had lost his position in the Wise Seven, a group of advisors, they had lost their colour, and with that their nobility.

"Er, thanks." Marcia, who didn't really knew what to say, said.

"It would be prefered that you'd bow, but that's okay." Augustus continude with his strange dialect. _"Bow?" _Marcia thought, _"I'd never bow for _him!_". _

"But just because that we has so different manners, we're after all from different countries, you don't needs that." Augustus said. He maked it sound like he and Marcia came from totally different countries, though they _did _come from the same. Marcia really loathed him, and his _disgusting _daughter.

"Oh, okay." Marcia replied, as if she didn't care.

"Cashmére will come soon, she is just dressing up." Augustus told Marcia, almost as if he had read her thoughts. Then Marcia remembered that Augustus infact _was _a wizard, and technically could **read **her thoughts if he wanted to. Marcia almost shivered, if Augustus would **read **her thoughts...

"Eho, Marcia." Cashmére Tanner said.

"Eho?" Marcia asked.

"Hi, hello... it's latin." Cashmére snapped.

"Cashmére, don't be rude." Augustus said.

"I wasn't rude, I said hi!" Cashmére replied. Augustus sighed.

"Very well." Augustus answerd, "Let's meet the others.". _"The others?" _Marcia thought, _"I haven't heard anything about that..."_. Augustus showed her the way down into a 'room' at the boat. He led her through a door of mahogany, red and gold. Of course. Augustus opend the door, and stepped in. Marcia and Cashmére followed. In the room there was a big, round table with eight chairs, and six of them were already taken. _"Only six?"_ Marcia thought, _"Wonder why..."_.

"Marcia Overstrand." the one who spoke was Naomi Porter, the only woman in the group. Marcia looked at Naomi, and Naomi looked back at her. She, Marcia, liked Naomi, because Naomi had always been nice against her. With her warm yellow cloak, Naomi stood out a loot and seemed to radiate some sort of power. Naomi had light brown, straight hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was warm, and maked Marcia feel a little better.

"Yes?" Marcia answerd.

"We are because we want to discuss a very important thing with you." Darius Pollock said. At first sight, Darius looked very stern and maybe a little rude, but when you looked into his steel-grey eyes, you could see a glimpse of humor and comprehension. And that was the last person in the Wise Seven that Marcia hadn't anything against.

"Okay." Marcia said, "Are there anything wrong?". She knew that it was a brave question, but what could she do?

"We have decided that you can join the Wise Seven. If you'd like, of course." Augustus, who had settled down at one of the chairs, replied. Marcia didn't know what to say. Or she knew what to say, but she didn't knew _how _to say that she couldn't join the Wise Seven. Because she was apprenticed to Alther Mella, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and you just _don't _goes to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and says; _"Hey, you know what? I can't be your apprentice because I'm going to join the Wise Seven, have a good day!__". _And besides, Marca knew that it would hurt Alther's feelings, and Marcia couldn't allow herself to do that. Marcia swallowed.

"Well..." she begun, but Lucian Ramasotti cut her of.

"Of course our _guest_ probably'd like to think about such a decision." Ramasotti watched Marcia with his yellow, snake-like eyes. A shiver rain through Marcia's spine. Lucian Ramasotti was originally wizard, but it was well known that he had used a **spell **to make his eyes look like a snakes. Once in her early childhood, Marcia had had... well, a tiny little _accident _with a purple python, and she had never forgot the snakes eyes. And otherwise Marcia thought that snakes was just a _horrable _creatures. Infact she thought that _all _reptiles were horrable.

"I think that it's a wonderful idéa." Cashmére said, and gave Marcia a evil glance.

"Why not?" Marcia answerd, "I could always _think _about it."

* * *

Marcia and Cashmére settled down at their chairs and soon the first dish was served. Infact Marcia enjoyed the food a little, though it was hard to concentrate at the food when Ramasotti and Cashmére glanced a little creepily.  
"So, Marcia... What are you doing normally?" Naomi, who sat beside Marcia, asked.

"I am apprentice." Marcia replied.

"How lovely! A wizard-apprentice then, I suppose?" Naomi said.

"Yes." Marcia answerd.

"Wonderful! **Magyk **is really amazing! Don't you think, Cashmére?" Naomi said to Cashmére who sat at the other side of Naomi, and suddenly Naomi and Cashmére talke about something that Marcia hadn't _any idéa _of what that could be.

"Wizard, you said?" Ramasotti said lowly, "Ordinary wizard then, I suppose?". Something told Marcia that Ramasotti _knew _that she was Alther's apprentice.

"Infact, I'm the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice." Marcia replied and everyone went quiet.

"Well, that was _intressting _news." Ramasotti said, and Marcia could _swear _that he smirked a little. Augustus sighed.

"Are you sure that you don't wants to join us, miss Overstrand?" he asked, and he and Darius seemed to exchange worried looks.

"I am sorry, sire, but I can't." Marcia answerd, "I just can't leave that apprentice-ship."

"Marcia, are you _really _sure?" Naomi said, "You only get one chance like this normally.". Also Naomi seemed to be worried.

"Yes, I am sure." Marcia looked at the kronometer, "Now I'm acting very unmannerly, but I got to go. Joseph maybe will be worried.". And with that Marcia rose up, and left the room.

* * *

**(A/N I know it ended up pretty quickly, but it's not _too_ bad, is it? However, R&R!)**


	3. Cha 3: Branded

**(This'll be a short chapter, but I hope it's not too bad)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Branded

* * *

When Overstrand had left the room, Lucian smirked to himself. Of course she would say no, were the others stupid? Yes, they were.

"Do anyone got an idéa about who could join?" Augustus asked. Lucian was close to snort. He was emperor and he had no idéa.

"Maybe Phileus Porter, Naomi's brother?" Darius suggested. Naomi grimaced.

"No, he's so _childish_." she said, "What about one of Melchior's sons... Joseph- or whatever his name now is- what about him?" Augustus snorted.

"No." he answerd coldly and sighed again.

"Errol, what do you think?" Naomi asked Errol Nolan. The fat man disgusted Lucian more than anything. Errol were (in _Lucian's _opinion) more alike a pig than a human with his light pink skin, and all his body-fat. Lucian was quite athletic and he was tall, but no one liked him because he was rude, cruel and violent. Not to mention cold and cunning. Or well, he was married, but it was not a happy marriage. And he had his brother, who was much younger than him.

"I don't know." Errol said, and looked down. He was very shy, and not even a wizard. Hector thought that it was a shame that they even had people who weren't wizards in the Wise Seven. If _he _was emperor...

"I have an idéa." Lucian said, "There is this... this _man_ called Gwayne." Naomi pursed her lips.

"Well, yes, but I've heard horrable things about him." she said.

"Only gossip." Lucian snapped.

"So that the young girl's death is only gossip?" Naomi snapped back.

"Take it easy, you two." Oberon Woodall hissed. He had darke skin, and wizard green eyes. His voice was rough, and he was too strong for Lucian, who didn't like when people was stronger than him in any way.

"It's late." Augustus said, "We can take this tomorrow, instead." Errol, Darius and Goddwin muttered assenting. The Wise Seven (or more like the Wise Six) left the room.

* * *

It was about midnight when someone knocked at Naomi's cabin. Naomi moaned, and pulled on her dressing-gown. Then she went to the door to open. Directly when she opend the door, something- or someone- attacked her, and pushed her up against the door. The man, Naomi supposed it was a man, ripped a whole in her dressing-gown and her nightdress.

"What are you doing!" Naomi, who had problem to talk loudly because of a **spell **that the man had thrown at her, hissed. Fortunatley the **spell **didn't work so good.

"Shut up!" the man snapped.

"Lucian!" she squealed. The man, also know as Lucian, pulled out a- Naomi couldn't believe it- seal. _Her _seal, with _her _family crest on it.

"_**Rolac**__!_" Lucian whispered, and the seal got red by the warmth. **(A/N 'Rolac' is 'Calor' backwards, and 'Calor' is 'Heat' in Latin.)**

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naomi exclaimed, as Lucian pushed the seal towards her stomach, a few inches over her navel. She cried out in pain as the seal burned into her skin and flesh, but Lucian put an hand over her mouth. No one would be able to hear her. Tears begun to stream down her eyes.

"What do you want?" she tried to say, and even though it barely was hearable Lucian understood.

"Not a _word_ about this, okay?" he hissed, still pushing the seal into her skin, but he took away the hand over her mouth.

"I won't say anything! Please, just stop it!" Naomi pleaded.

"And you votes as I do, otherwise something _very_ bad will happend." Lucian commanded. The pain that the seal caused begun to be unedurable.

"Yes!" Naomi cried, and Lucian letted her go. Naomi fell down at the floor.

"And not a word about this little... visit." he said, as he closed the door. Naomi putted a hand over the brand. It still felt like her skin was burning on the spot, and she looked down at the brand. The brand was her family crest, which depicted a graceful 'P', with an owl over it. Naomi was too shocked to really understand anything. It had to be a dream. She didn't like Lucian at all, but Lucian wasn't _evil_, was he? No, if she just'd went back to sleep, it would show up that everyting just was a dream. Just a silly dream. Naomi went back to her bed, and closed her eyes. When she'd woke up, everything would be fine.

* * *

**(A/N As said; short.)**


	4. Cha 4: Cashmére Tanner

**(A/N Here's chapter 4!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cashmére Tanner

* * *

It was very late when Marcia got home. She sighed, closed and locked the door.  
"Mar?" Joseph asked, and Marcia jumped.

"Don't scare me like that, Jose." she said feeble.

"Was it _that _horrable?" Jospeh continude when he heard Marcia's feeble voice.

"No, I'm just tired." Marcia replied.

"It reallt looks like you've had a horrable day." Joseph said, and Marcia gave him an irritated look.

"Thank's a lot, Jose." Marcia muttered. Joseph smirked, then he bowed.

"You're very welcome." he said.

"Stop being silly." Marcia replied, and roled her eyes. Joseph snickered.

"By the way, what did they want?" he asked, this time seriousley. Marcia looked away.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Stop mumbling Mar, it doesn't suit you. _And _so Augustus tanner just invited you to his ship to be _nice_, or something?" Joseph replied, "Marcia, we both know that you can't lie to me. Spit it out."

Marcia sighed. "Fine." she said, "They wanted me to join the Wise Seven. Happy now?"

"The Wise Seven?" Joseph widened his eyes, "You said no, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Marcia almost snapped, "Why would I want to join _them?_"

Joseph shrugged. "I don't know." he said, "And I don't care either, it's your life. But mum will strangle you."

"I _don't_ _care _what mum thinks." Marcia replied and pursed her lips. Joseph smiled.

"Sure." he answerd.

"What do you mean with that?" Marcia hissed.

"Nothing, Mar, nothing at all." Joseph replied, "But wait... Didn't they know that you're Alther's apprentice?"

"I don't know." Marcia said, "Probably not, at least they reacted as they didn't know. But Ramasotti seemed to know something that the others didn't."

"_Ramasotti?_" Joseph almost gasped, "Is he still there?"

Marcia nodded. "Yep." she said. Joseph shook his head.

"I don't understand what Augustus is thinking." he replied. Marcia frowned.

"What's wrong with Ramasotti? Okay, he is creepy. _Really _creepy, but what has he done?" she asked.

"It's said that he hired a man to murder a girl." Joseph, who follow the news from the Eastern Snow Plains with great interest, answerd.

"_What?_" Marcia gasped, "Who?"

"I-I don't remember. Someone important." Joseph said. Marcia widened her eyes.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Joseph shrugged.

"Politics, Marcia. Some people can do anything to get power." he replied. Joseph looked at his sister, and sighed.

"Go to bed, Mar. You looks like you've haven't slept in a week." he added. Marcia opend her mouth to protest, but then she remembered that she infact was very tired.

"Okay, Jose." she said, and Joseph gave her a hug.

"Sleep well." Joseph replied. Marcia smiled feeble, and went to her bedroom.

* * *

Joseph awoke early in the morning, which he rarely did. Marcia used to awake before him, and then do breakfast to both of them. This time, Joseph thought, he would make breakfast to Marcia. He rose up, and putted the coffe-pan at the stove. Since he wasn't very good at cooking, he decided to make sandwiches. Joseph opend the cabinet where they kept the food and picked out bread, cheese and ham. Noticing that they begun to ran out of food, he thought that he should go to the market and buy some more food. However, he begun to make the sandwiches.  
"Joseph, what are you doing?" Marcia entered the room.

"I'm making breakfast." Joseph replied.

"You?" Marcia, who doubted her brother's cooking-skills, asked.

"Yes, me." Joseph said.

"By the way, I think that we are-"

"Running out of ingredients, I know." Joseph nodded.

"Do you want me to buy ingredients on the way to the Wizard Tower?" Marcia asked.

"No, I can do that later on." Joseph answerd.

"Are you sure?" Marcia said.

"Mar, I've lived alone for a while. I know how to buy things. Really." Joseph replied.

Marcia sighed. "I know, Jose." she said.

"Very well," Joseph continude, using the same tune as their mother used to have, "Go and dress up, Marcia. The breakfast is done in a moment."  
His sister snickered, and went back to her bedroom to dress up.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Marcia seemed to be shocked over that Joseph had succeeded to make breakfast, and Joseph was proud to (for once) impress his sister. When Joseph was done, he rose up.

"I got to go." he said, and Marcia nodded.

"See you later." Marcia said, and Joseph went outside to take a boat to the Port (where he used to buy food and things like that, since it was cheaper than within the Castle). Joseph came just in time to get on the ferry. He hurried to take a seat, so that he wouldn't have to stand the whole journey. Once he had been forced to stand a fourty-minutes long journey, and that had been late in the autumn. When the boat had stopped, he almost had been paralized by the cold. But this time, Joseph enjoyed the boat-trip, which was unusual for him since he didn't like boats. At all.

"Quay 4, the Port." a voice announced, and Joseph rose up and quickly he went of the Boat. Quay 4 was a slum, practically. Illegal traders, thieves, **darke **practitioners and creatures... _"Not a place you want your children to run around in." _Joseph thought to himself, as he hurried out of the quay. As he got out of the slum-district, he could relax and walked slower. Now he finally could enjoy the surrondings. Despite from what most people did, Joseph _loved _the Port. He loved (most of) the intressting people there, and all the fascinating buildings. Suddenly, someone bumped into him. The person wailed and tried to rise up but didn't succeed. Joseph couldn't help, but help the fragile figure up.

"T-thank you." the person gasped in a strange accent. Joseph recognized the accent at once; the Eastern Snowplains.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, as the woman tried to run away.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have any time..." the woman replied. But Joseph refused to give up, and grabbed her red-brown cloak. The woman shrieked, as her hood fell of. Joseph widened his eyes. The hooded woman was no one more, but Cashmére Tanner.


	5. Cha 5: Truth

**(A/N Here it is! Finally... Hope you like it.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth

* * *

Cashmére swore. _Why on earth_ couldn't that Overstrand-boy just keep out of her way?  
"Cashmére? Cashmére _Tanner?_" he looked very shocked. If she should be discovered, Cashmére could aswell tell him the truth. Everything.

"Yes, it's me." she said.

"What _on earth _are you doing here?" he asked. Cashmére sighed.

"I'm trying to run away." she replied, and grimaced. "It's not working very well." Joseph looked around.

"I think that it's working well; no one is out looking for you. Yet." he said.

"But _you_ found me." Cashmére protested.

"In which way would that be a failure?" Joseph asked, and Cashmére sighed again.

"You'll probably go straight to my father." Cashmére said, "And _then _I'm busted. Really busted."

"I won't tell Augustus." Joseph said. Cashmére looked shocked.

"Really?" she asked, "Why?"

"My sister ran away from out parents when she was sixteen." he answerd, "And if I hadn't letted her live with me; who knows where she'd be now?" Cashmére shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, "But what has that to do with me right now?"

"Well," Joseph begun, "If you'd like, you could live at my house... At least until we've searched up something better for you." Cashmére looked at him.

"Is it true?" she asked, "Would you do that... for me?"

"Why not? I mean, what could I possibly lose on it?" Joseph replied.

"Thank you!" Cashmére said, "Thank you really much." Joseph smiled.

"No problem." he answerd.

* * *

"_What?_" Marcia hissed, "_What _do you mean?" Joseph sighed.

"Mar..." he said, "She needs help."

"And so do you." Marcia snapped, "_Mental _help."

"Don't be rude!" Joseph replied.

"By the way, _why _do you help her? You know that if Augustus get to know this, you've bought yourself a ticket straight to dead-man-land."

"But he _won't _get to know this, Mar." Joseph said, "Cashmére will only stay here for a while- until we've found somewhere for here."

"I know somewhere for her!" Marcia replied.

"You do? Where?"

"The Castle's _dump_." Marcia snapped. Joseph sighed.

"You're only making this harder to me." Joseph said, "And you haven't even seen how she looks like right now- then you'd see why she _really _need help." And indeed, Joseph was right. Before that he and Cashmére had ran into eachother, Cashmére had had and drabble with the Port Coven Witches, and had ended up with wounds everywhere.

"I've already seen that she's cuckoo, thank you very much." Marcia hissed. Joseph sighed again, and roled her eyes.

"Even if she'd be 'cuckoo', that wouldn't be a reason for you to act like a bully!" Joseph said sternly.

"I don't act like a bully!" Marcia shouted, "I'm just trying to get to realize what you're doing!"

"Cashmére!" Joseph shouted, "You can come in here!" Cashmére entered the room.

"Hi, Marcia." she said coldly.

"Hi _Cashmére_." Marcia replied, just as coldly as Cashmére.

"Marcia, _please_." Joseph begged.

"_Fine_." Marcia snapped.

"So?" Cashmére asked Joseph, "Can I stay?"

"Sadly." Marcia replied.

"I didn't ask _you_." Cashmére said.

"Like I care." Marcia said. "You know, just because your father is the emperor, doesn't that mean that you can dance around the world as if you _owned _it." "I don't do that!" Cashmére snapped. "It's more like _you_ are-"

"You two, _please!_" Joseph protested, "Why can't you just get along?" Marcia gave Joseph a look, and stormed into her bedroom.

"What's the matter with her?" Cashmére asked. Joseph sighed.

"I don't know; she don't use to act like this." he answerd.

"Is it true that she is the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice?" Cashmére asked. Joseph smiled slightly.

"Yeah, she is." he replied. Cashmére tried to hide a snort.

"But let's talk," Joseph said, "_Why on earth _are you trying to run away?" Cashmére sighed.

"It's complicated..." she begun, but he interupted her.

"Try." he said, "I want to help you, but I'd also love to know what- or who- I'm helping you from."

"Could we settle down before we begin?" Cashmére asked, "It's a long story."

"Sure." Joseph answerd, "Whatever you want."

* * *

When they had settled down- and Joseph had maded a cup of tea- Cashmére begun her story.

"I didn't run away because of dad." she said, "I love him, I really do."

"But why, then?" he frowned.

"Because of the politics." Cashmére replied, "You know, I think that there'll be war. Sooner or later."

"What do you mean? Has anything... unpleasant happened?" Joseph asked. Cashmére swallowed, and nodded slowly.

"Yes." she said, "Something very unpleasant- probably not the way you think, but something unpleasant, indeed."  
Joseph muttered something unhearable.

"I knew it." he replied, "But what has happened, more exactley?"

"I..." Cashmére's voice choked, and she closed her eyes. The memory flashed before her eyes;

_It had been late at night. She- Cashmére- hadn't been able to fall asleep. Haunted by nightmare's about her mother's death, she had restlessly looked herself in the mirror. Suddenly, a weird sound from the corridor had caught her attention. Cashmére wasn't very curious by nature (she loved gossip, though), but she couldn't help but wonder what it was, sneaking around outside her cabin. Silently, she had opend the door and sneaked out of her room. In the corner of her eye, she had noticed a male-shaped figure sneak into Naomi's room. _Lucian_, was the only imaginable person. But why would he sneak into Naomi's room? Did they have an affair? Cashmére shuddered. Lucian was married, besides Naomi was to nice for him. Something was wrong, and Cashmére really wanted to find out what. Cashmére walked quietly closer to the door to Naomi's room, that Lucian had left open. When she looked into the room, the sight shocked her and frightened her. Lucian pushed something into Naomi's chest or stomach (Cashmére couldn't see that very well), and Naomi cried out in pain. At first, Cashmére was stunned, and didn't knew what to do. Then, she knew exactley what she would have to do; get away from it all. Just get away from it. She was just about to go back into her bedroom, when someone grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Lucian hissed to her._

"_Let go of me!" Cashmére cried out. Lucian chuckled. _

"_Little miss Curious." he said and pushed her up against the wall. "Let's make a deal." Cashmére tried to twist out of her grip. _

"_I can have you thrown into prison for this!" she shouted. _

"_Oh, you won't have me thrown into prison for this." he whispered to her, "You know soon- very soon- I'm going to be emperor."_

"_Never!" Cashmére hissed. _

"_Yes, I will." Lucian replied, "And when I'm emperor, I'll need an empress. Not Selene, of course not. I'll need... someone younger, someone with the right abilities..." Cashmére letted out a furious growl, and hitted Lucian in the head. Lucian letted her go for a few seconds, so Cashmére could run away. _

"Cashmére?" Joseph touched her hand, "Cashmére? Is everything alright?"

"W-what?" Cashmére stammered, and noticed that Joseph looked really anxious.

"You got really pale." Joseph said.

"It's nothing." Cashmére replied, too quick she understood later. But Joseph shrugged.

"Okay." he said, "But you know, you can tell me if you want to. I just want to help you." She looked away.

"Really, it isn't anything." she said. Joseoh nodded.

"I've understood that now." he replied, and gave her a smirk. Cashmére couldn't help, but giggle.

"Jose, I'm going out." Marcia interupted them.

"Out?" Joseph wondered, "With who?" Marcia sighed.

"Mother." she said, "She sent a rat to me." Joseph grimaced.

"She was angry, wasn't she?" he asked. Marcia nodded

"Very." she answerd.

"See you later, then." Joseph said, and Marcia left.

* * *

**(A/N I'm not going to say 'Hope you liked it', because I'm saying that every freaking time. However, if you'd like you could leave a review.)**


	6. Cha 6: Dinner

**(A/N I don't know if I already've said this, but _yes_, according to ask angie 5, Marcia's mother's name really was Trassimma. And her father's was Melchior.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dinner

* * *

"I _still _don't understand how you could do it." Trassimma Overstrand, Marcia's mother, said.

"But mum, I've already told you-"

"I know, I know. You 'can't'." Trassimma replied and pursed her lips mockfully.

"If you know, why did you have to invite me here?" Marcia asked. Trassimma pulled a hand through her raven-black hair.

"You see, Marcia, I've talked to Tantibus-"

"_Who?_"

"Augustus Tanner, also called Tantibus." Trassimma sighed irritated, "And do not interupt me, Marcia... However, it's not too late. Not _yet_."

"But mum, I have already said _no_." Marcia protested. Her mother did a dismissal (and somewhat sniffy) gesture.

"Marcia dear, please!" Trassimma said, "You only get one chance like this..."

"And I only gets one chance to be ExtraOrdinary Wizard... Mum, I don't want to be a part of the Wise Seven- I want to be the EOW." Marcia replied, "And honestly, is it your or _my _chance we are talking about?"

Trassimma decided to play a foul card. "Neither Rodrian or Maximilian would say no"

"But I'm not Rodrian or Maximilian, mum.."

"You should try to act more like them."

"I don't want to." Marcia said. "Look, mum, if you're only going to rant on about that 'I've made the biggest mistake of my life' because I said no to to join the Seven, I don't want to stay here."

"Don't be silly, Marcia." Trassimma replied, "Of course you won't leave. We're not even done."

"Done with what? Trying to make me feel bad for myself?"

"Marcia." Trassimma said reproachful tune, "I am not trying to feel bad for yourself; I'm your _mother_."

Marcia rose up and opend her mouth to say something, but right then someone opend the door.

"Hi, mum." Maximilian said, as he entered the room.

"Goodbye, mum." Marcia said. She rose up, and stormed past Maximilian and Milo Banda, who was about to enter the room.

"Marcia, wait!" Trassimma shouted, "Please!"

"No!" Marcia shouted back, and dissapeard.

"What did we miss?" Maximilian asked. Trassimma shook her head.

"Nothing." she sighed, and also she left the room. "Tell me if she comes back."  
Only a few minutes later, Maximilian and Milo heard piano-music from Maximilian's parent's bedroom. Maximilian recognized the melody; the lullaby his mother used to sing for him and his siblings when they were young.

"What's with your sister?" Milo asked. Maximilian shrugged.

"I don't know. Some fuss about that she is the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, I suppouse. Why?"

"I meant that she looked kinda' sad. Shouldn't we go and look if she's alright?"

"Nah... Marcia can do fine on her own. I don't even think that she likes me." Maximilian said.

"C'mon, Max," Milo said, "_This _is why you never get a girl; you barely ever show any emotions!"

Maximilian grimaced. "I've already said that she don't likes me. She'd just begin to yell at me."

"Coward." Milo replied.

"I'm not!" Maximilian snapped. "Fine, then. But if she yells at me, it's _your_ fault."

* * *

Milo and Maximilian found Marcia crying in the Snake Slipway, a few yards from the house Maximilian and Marcia's parents lived in. That Marcia cried surprised Maximilian very much; the last time he had seen Marcia cry was when she had ran away from home a few years earilier, and the time before that was when they were _twelve_. And both time, Marcia had only cried in frustration.

"Mar..." Maximilian tried, but Marcia interupted him.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" she yelled. Maximilian gave Milo a look that said _what-didn't-I-tell-you? _And took a step closer to Marcia.

"Marcia, what are you so upset for?" he asked.

"As if you didn't know!" Marcia hissed, "Mum has surely told you everything about it _from her point of view_, and she has probably talked to dad and Rodrian, too."

"I have honestly _no idéa_ about what you are talking about." Maximilian replied calmly.

"Liar!" Marcia cried.

"Calm down, Marcia, please." Maximilian begged, and grabbed Marcia's wrist. "Let's go to mum and-"

"I won't go back to her, Maximilian." Marcia hissed, "Whatever you say, I won't! This is the last time. I am so _tired _of her, always trying to make _my life_ as she wanted _her life_ to be."

"I understand, Mar, but-"

"You _don't_ understand! You will _never_ understad, you and Rodrian has always been her two favourites." Marcia snapped. Something stung inside Maximilian; what Marcia said was completely true. Trassimma had always seemed to lie him and his brother Rodrian more for some reason.

"That's not true." Maximilian lied, "She likes us all equally."

"Honestly, Max, do you think I'm _dumb?_" Marcia said. She slapped him so that he letted her go, and then she ran away. Maximilian glared at Milo.

"What didn't I tell you?" he asked. Milo shrugged.

"Things are always worth a try." Milo replied, and Maximilian roled his eyes.

* * *

Alther Mella, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, found his apprentice crying outside his door.

"Marcia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can... Can I come inside?" Marcia sobbed.

"Sure." Alther said, and letted Marcia come inside. Marcia settled down in one of the chairs, which she had chosen as her 'favourite', and burried her face in her hands. She sobbed violently.

"Marcia, what have happend?" Alther asked carefully.

"First Augustus Tanner and now his _daughter!_ I don't know if I can handle them anymore- they're everywhere!" Marcia cried.

"Wait a second..." Alther said, "With Augustus Tanner... Do you mean Tantibus the Emperor?"  
Marcia nodded her head.

"Tell me; what has happend?" Alther asked. And Marcia explained everyhting, from when she had been at that feast at Augustus's ship to where she was then.

* * *

**(A/N That was the chapter for today! I hope you all enjoyed! And btw, what do you guys think about the length of my chapters? I've been thinking about it for a while. Are they too long, are they too short..? Or maybe they're fine? Just wondering!)**


	7. Cha 7: A Job

**(A/N Merry Christmas, Merry Yule and Joyeux Noël everybody! Here in Sweden we celebrate Christmas today (24/12). Or I don't celebrate Christmas, since I'm a wiccan, but you get the point. **

* * *

Chapter 7: A Job

* * *

"Where did you say that we're going?" Cashmére asked Joseph. Again.

"Sally Mullin's." Joseph answerd, "It opend for only a year ago, but it is the best place to look at if you want to find something. As a work, or a room in the Ramblings..."

Cashmére grimaced. "But it sounds shabby!" she protested.

"That is the charming thing with it." Joseph said. Cashmére moaned, but gave in.

"Fine." she muttered.

About an hour later, Joseph and the very shocked Cashmére was at Sally Mullin's Ale House.

"It's not _that_ bad." Cashmére said when they had entered. Joseph smiled.

"Of course it isn't bad!" he replied, "I think it's really cozy, infact."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Maybe 'cozy' isn't the right word." Cashmére said. Joseph roled his eyes.

"Just come here." he told her, "We can't just stand here all night."

Cashmére followed. Joseph went stright to Sally herself.

"Hello, Joseph." she said, "What do you want today, then?"

"Cashmére, come here!" Joseph said, and dragged Cashmére with him. "She's searching for and apartment... and a job, so we thought that we perhaps thought that we could get something to drink and eat and... eh, talk to some people."

"A date then, basically?" Sally asked. Cashmére blushed, and Joseph felt a little awkward.

"No, not really." he replied. Sally shrugged.

"Fine." she said, "However, what do you want?"

"Two beers and two barelycake, please." Joseph replied. Sally nodded, and in less than five minutes they got their beer and barelycake.

"By the way, miss..."

"Cashmére."

"Cashmére- nice name by the way- I may know a work for you." Sally said.

"You do?" Joseph asked, "Where?"

"There is this bookshop at the Wizard Way..." Sally begun, "I got a friend who's working there."

"That sounds exellent!" Joseph said, and turned to Cashmére. "If it is at the Wizard Way, Marcia can follow you."

"It's called Wyvald's Witchy Bookshop." Sally continude, "If you're interested. Tell her- Lizzie- that Sally sent you."

"Sounds good, thank you, Sally." Joseph said.

"And by the way, six pence." Sally replied.

"What?"

"For the food. Six pence." Sally laughed.

"Of course!" Joseph picked out the money, "Here you go, Sally."

Sally gave him a short nod, and Joseph and Cashmére settled down at a table.

"Now there only one thing left; somewhere for you to live." Joseph replied.

Cashmére grimaced. "There's probably nowhere, anyways." she said.

"I'm sure there is somewhere." Joseph replied.

* * *

"You did find a work for her!?" Marcia exclaimed, shocked. "Who on earth..?"

"Sally Mullin." Joseph said.

"_Cashmére Tanner _will work at _Sally Mullin's Ale House?_" Marcia wondered.

"No, Sally Mullin told us about a work." Joseph corrected her.

"Where will she work, then?" Marcia asked.

"Wyvald's Witchy Bookshop." Joseph answerd. Marcia groaned.

"But that is at the Wizard Way." she said.

"That's the good thing." Joseph replied, "You can follow her to work."

"_What?!_"

"You heard me."

"Joseph, why do you hate me?" Marcia groaned.

"She's not that bad, Mar." Joseph said, "And besides, you only need to do it until we've found a home to her."

"Fine." Marcia sighed. "But _only_ until that she gets a home of her own."

"Thank you, Mar." Joseph replied.

"But why can't you follow her?"

"Because I work in the Port, Mar." Joseph said, "You know that."

Marcia groaned again. "Fine."

"And I don't like your attitude, Mar." Joseph added. Marcia grimaced.

"That one's too far- you sound exactley like mum." Marcia said

"Maybe I do." Joseph replied, but then he smiled. "C'mon Mar, smile a little! I haven't seen you smile for _ages_."

Marcia sighed heavily. "And you have to take things more serious, Jose." she said, "Life isn't just a game."

"No, it isn't." Joseph said. "But come here, give me a hug."

He hugged her, and Marcia answered the hug.

"How is it ging with her?" Marcia whispered.

"What?"

"Cashmére, you idiot!"

"I don't understand what you are-"

"Jose, I'm _not _blind." Marcia said, "You're in love with her!"

She didn't need to see Joseph's face to know that she was right.

"Mar, that is so not your buisniss..." Joseph replied. Marcia crossed her arms.

"Isn't it?" she asked, "Y'know, now when Rodrian has moved back and Maximilian is planning to, I'd like to have a sister in law that I will actually meet."

"_Marcia!_" Joseph gasped, "That was-"

"True?" Marcia replied, "Jose, I can see how you are looking at her."

"Okay, okay." Joseph muttered, "She _is _quite attractive."

"I knew it!" Marcia radiated triumph.

"But hush, okay?" Joseph said. Marcia roled her eyes.

"Never planned to say anything, anyways." she replied.

Then a shriek and a loud bang was heard from the hall, and Joseph and Marcia rushed to see what it was. Soon they fond out what; it was Cashmére that had shrieked. Someone had kicked in the door, and now two guards from te Eastern Snowplains was there. They could see that they were from the Eastern Snowplains at once since each of them held those staffs that was typicall for the Eastern Snowplains in their hands. One of them had captured Cashmére. Joseph and Marcia exchangd glances, but then Marcia sent out a **spell **towards the guard who held Cashmére. The **spell** shocked the guard, but it didn't hurt him very much. Joseph took Cashmére's hand, and dragged her away frm the guards.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Cashmére nodded. Marcia did a violent gesture and the mirror at the wall smashed the guard ,who was the one that had captured Cashmére, in the head. He fell down at the floor and groaned, but didn't rise up again. Then Marcia tried to **transfix **the other guard, but it didn't work very well. The guard swore, but then he noticed that he could move. He did a gesture with his staff and Marcia's attepmt to **transfix **him **backfyred** at her. The guard was just about to hit Marcia in the head with his staff when Cashmére rose her hand. She shouted out some words in a language that either Joseph and Marcia understood (latin, if you wonder). Slowly, the guard froze. Then Cashmére turned to Marcia and once again she said some words and Marcia got freed from the **transfixation**. Marcia sighed with relief.  
"Thank you." she said to Cashmére.

"No problems." Cashmére replied and tried to smile.

"I don't want to interupt, but we really should get out of here." Joseph said. Marcia and Cashmére agreed.

"But where?" Cashmére asked. Marcia looked at Joseph, but Joseph shrugged.

"I don't know." he said, "They'd probably searh there, anyways."

"Maybe I got an idéa." Marcia said thoughtfully.

"You do?" Joseph asked.

"There's this ordinary wizard- apprentice." Marcia answered, "Endor. I think that we maybe could live with her- only for a while."

"I like that idéa." Joseph nodded, "But where do she live?"

"In the Port." Marcia said. Cashmére frowned.

"But _Immortalitatem_ is in the Port." she protested.

"The Port is _huge_, Cassie." Joseph said, not noticing that he used a nickname for Cashmére. "They won't find us... I meant you."

"Are you sure?" Cashmére asked.

"Absolutley." Joseph replied.

* * *

**(A/N That was everything for today!)**


	8. Cha 8: Unexpected

**(A/N Here it is, chapter eight...)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unexpected

* * *

Six past ten the same evening, Endor Abignail got interupted in her sleep.  
"This better be important." she mumbled sleepily and went to open the door. Outside, Marcia Overstrand and two persons that she absolutley didn't reconginize stood.  
"Marcia!" Endor exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." Marcia replied, "But if you let us come inside, we'll tell you."

"So," Endor said when they all had settled down in the only room she had, "What are you doing here?"  
Joseph, Marcia and Cashmére exchanged looks. Who of them knew the most about it all?

"Cashmére, do you want to start?" Joseph said. Cashmére nodded and begun to tell them about what had happend to her, even the Lucian-part that she hadn't told anyone about. When she was done, everyne in the room was pale. Even Marcia. Cashmére had begun to sob and Marcia felt forced to lay her hand at Cashmére's shoulder.  
"At last it didn't happen anything _really_ unpleasant." Marcia said. Cashmére sobbed even harder and clutched onto Marcia's tunic, sobbing into Marcia's hair. Shockingly, Marcia hugged Cashmére.

"It's okay." she told Cashmére.

"Marcia's right, it's okay." Joseph said, "We are going to solve it out."

"Thank you." Cashmére mumbled and stroke away her tears.

* * *

"I hope she's okay." Tantibus said, not for the first time.

"I am sure she is, lord." Darius Pollock replied, "Cashmére's a big girl now, she can do fine on her own."

"You are probably right." Tantibus said and sighed, "But I still don't understand..."

"What, lord?" Darius asked.

"Why she ran away." Tantibus answered, "If she even ran away. But I still wonder why."

"If she is her mother's daughter, she certainly will do fine on her own." Darius said, "We both know how Erianna was."

"Yes." Tantibus sighed again, and thought about his departed wife, Erianna. She had died in battle when Cashmére was four, and even before that Tantibus had became emperor.

"She would've made a great empress, wouldn't she?" Tantibus wondered dreamily.

"Cashmére?" Darius asked, "I suppose so, but it's not too late yet."

"_What?_ Cashmére?"

"Yes, it was she we were talking about, wasn't it?" Darius said.

"Oh, excuse me." Tantibus replied, "I was just thinking about Erianna."

"Of course." Darius said, "I know you missed lady Erianna."

"Not only misses." Tantibus sighed.

"I do not want to offend you lord," Darius said carefully, "But haven't you ever considered to marry someone new..?"

Tantibus shook his head. "That's the thing." he replied, "I don't think I would be able to do that."

"You do know that either her or her ghost will come back, don't you?" Darius said.

"Yes, I do know it." Tantibus replied, "But sometimes... sometimes I can hear her _talking _to me." Sometimes she whispers, sometimes she sings."

"Lord-"

"And sometims," Tantibus's voice was mournful, "Sometimes she's angry, sometimes happy."  
Darius was overwhelmed, he never had imagined anything like this before.

* * *

Smirking, Lucian removed his ear from the door to the assembly room. _"Don't you worry about your Erianna, Tantibus." _he thought mockfully, _"Because soon, you'll be with her... wherever that place is!"_  
Meanwhile he walked to his own cabin, he wondered why Cashmére didn't like him. Okay, he was about twenty years older than her, but still... He knew that he looked quite handsome, even though he was fourty. It had to be something else. When he finally reached his room, he looked into the mirror. And indeed, he was right; he was quite handsome. His raven black hair was not too long and not too short, it just reached his neck. He was tall, not as tall as Oberon, but still tall. But he sure was pale and... _yes_, of course! His eyes, they were yellow and had the same pupil as a snakes. _"Rather those than the hideous, lime green Ramasotti-eyes!"_ he thought. Green, green, green, everything around Ramasottis just had to be green, people seemed to think. Well, green was their family colour, wasn't it? Lucian growled in frustration and, by mistake, he hitted a vase to the floor. He spat at it, but then he flicked with he fingers and the vase **repaired **itself. Someone knocked violently at his door.

"Come in." he said, trying not to sound angry.

"Lucian." Naomi stepped into the room, "We got to talk."

Lucian turned around. "What is it?"

"Why?" she asked. Lucian sighed irritated.

"I do not understand what you are talking about." he said.

"You branded me, then you made Cashmére run away." Naomi hissed.

"Made her run away?" Lucian shook his head, "What are you talking about."

"Don't try to act innocent!" Naomi said, staring right into his eyes. "We both know that everything you want is power. You are just as the rebels- pretending to be something that you are not."

He slapped her. "How _dare you_ to accuse me for things that I have not done!?" he hissed, "Naomi, aren't the rebels enough? Do we have to tear ourselfs apart?"

"Liar." Naomi snapped, "You stupid, cowardly liar! What did you do to the poor little girl?"

"I have not done anything." Lucian said coldly and flicked dismissal with his fingers infront of her face. "Naomi, leave. _Now_."

"I know that you did something to her." Naomi hissed, "And when I when- trust me, I will- find out, you are going to pay for it!"

He spat at her. "Leave."

"You won't get away unpunished!" she shouted and was just about to go.

"Naomi, wait." Lucian said, almost softly. Naomi turned around, her hazel eyes burning with hate.

"_What?_" she snapped. He smiled sweetly at her.

"If anyone is going to pay for anything, you are going to pay for this." he said.

"We'll see." she said coldly.

"No, you will see." Lucian said, "Just wait."

Naomi gave him one last hatefilled look, then she turned her back against him and walked away. He closed the door after her. Lucian laughed. She didn't seem to be affected by the yesterdays happenings. Well, it felt as something really unpleasant was going to happen someone close to her... Perhaps one of her dear friends. He snickered again, imaging what he possibly could do.

* * *

"So we can stay here?" Marcia asked Endor.

"Of course you can!" Endor answered. Marcia sighed with relief.

"Thanks a lot, Endor." she said.

"What aren't friends for?" Endor replied, smiling towards Marcia. Marcia returned the smile, slightly feeble.

"But I have to tell you one thing, Endor." Marcia said.

"What, Marcia?" Endor wondered. Marcia looked around, as if she suspected to see someone listening to them. But no one listened to them, they were still in Endors room in the Port, and Joseph and Cashmére sat pretty far away from them and talked.

"I think that Jose is in love with Cashmére." Marcia whispered. Endor smiled.

"What is it with that?" Endor asked.

"Well, Augustus is not ging to enjoy it." Marcia answered lowly.

"Why?"

"Augustus and my father do _not_ like eachother, and that is mostly because my mother and Cashmére's mother did not like eachother." Marcia said.

"So..." Endor replied.

"Augustus is Cashmére's father, _and _the emperor of the Eastern Snowplains." Marcia whispered, "If he don't want anything to happen, it just won't happen."

"Hold your horses." Endor said, "I don't understand."

"I mean," Marcia begun, very slowly, "That if Joseph and Cashmére would... I don't know, fall in love, that would mean that something _very unpleasant_ could happend to Joseph."

* * *

**(A/N Creepy, creepy Lucian...)**


	9. Cha 9: Denial

**(A/N Hi, it's me again. Well, it would be strange if it wasn't me, wouldn't it? But, however, here's the chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Denial

* * *

"Mum!" Maximilian knocked at the door to his parents bedroom, "Y'know, I got to talk to you about something."

His mother opend the door. "What is it, Max?" she asked him, smiling feeble.

"We got to talk." he answered. Trassimma's expression hardened.

"About _what?_"

"If we could just settle down at first and-"

"_What _are we going to talk about?" Trassimma's voice was stern. Maximilian sighed.

"I've thought about to move back." he said. Trassimma suddenly looked worried.

"Oh, Maxie." she mumbled. "Why do you want to do that?"

"It just feels good." Maximilian said, "I mean, Rodrian has done it and everything..."

Trassimma bit her lip. "But we hasn't heard a word from Rodrian since he went away." she replied.

"And that is also a reason." Maximilian continude, "I want to know what happend to him."

"I don't know..." Trassimma shook her head, "You know that it isn't safe."

"Yeah, but I can do it." Maximilian said. His mother sighed.

"I suppose I can not stop you." she replied, "But, Max, think about it. Really much. It's a big choice."

Maximilian nodded his head. "I know, mum. And I've really thought about it-"

"Enough, honey." Trassimma said, once again she looked feeble. "We can talk about this later, okay?"  
She closed the door to her bedroom again and Maximilian sighed.

* * *

Marcia _loved _the Wizard Tower. The people, the **magyk**, the **magykall **pictures that moved across the walls... Once, when she had been in the Purple Elementary School (the school in the Ramblings that mostly are for wizards, there are six others, that's teaching out ther things), her class had visited the Wizard Tower... Marcia had already been interested in **magyk**, but the visit had absolutley made her interest grow. And now she was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's Apprentice! Sure, being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice didn't mean that she for sure would be the next EOW, but it was a little step closer to her dream.  
"Marcia?" Endor awoke Marcia from her daydreams.

"Mhm..?" Marcia continude to gaze at the pictures on the wall.

"Your lessons." Endor said, "Hello? I think that Alther is waiting."

"Oh!" Marcia exclaimed, "No no no, I can't be late!"  
Marcia rushed up to the twentieth floor. The door opend itself for Marcia and, slightly winded, Marcia was in Alther's livingroom.

"And not a second too late." Alther said. Marcia turned around.

"I'm sorry, Alther." she said.

"Don't worry, you were barely one minute late." he smiled at her and Marcia sighed with relief.

Joseph and Cashmére were alone in Endor's tiny apartment. Endor had told them that they could stay there, but Joseph felt quite uncomfortable with just doing nothing.  
"Cashmére," he said. It was in the middle of the day. "We really should go outside."

"But we can't." Cashmére replied with her latin accent that Joseph thought sounded quite cute. "If they'd see me..."

"They wouoldn't know it's you if they didn't recognize you."

"What do you mean?" Cashmére wondered.

"I mean that you got to get new clothes." Joseph answered.

"But I don't have any money and I can't sew!" Cashmére protested.

"That you don't have any money and that you don't can sew is not a problem." Joseph said, "I could pay..."

"No!" Cashmére said, "I can't pay you back. And you've already done too much."

"I know you'll pay back somehow sometime." Joseph replied.

"But when and how and-"

"Cashmére, just hush." Joseph said. Cashmére widened her eyes. No one had talked to her in that tune before. Joseph understood the expression, and added; "I'm sorry if you got offended."

"No, don't mind." Cashmére replied, "I'm just not... not used to get hushed down in that way."

"But what do you say?" Joseph said, "C'mon, let's go out and get some clothes so that those silly guards won't recognize you."

Cashmére sighed. "Why not?" she said. Joseph smiled at her.

* * *

So they- Joseph and Cashmére- went to the Ramblings to buy some clothes to Cashmére.  
"Nothing red now." Joseph told Cashmére, who wore the hoded cloak that she had worn when Joseph had found her.

"No." Cashmére sighed, she enjoyed red very much.

"This shop looks interesting..." Joseph continude, referring to _Madame Rachel's Robes and Cloaks. _Cashmére did a grimace, but Joseph didn't seem to see her.

"I don't know, Jose..." she said, reluctantly.

"I think it's a great idéa." Joseph replied, "It certainly isn't what they'd expect Cashmére Tanner to wear, is it?"

"No..." Cashmére sighed. Joseph was right. It wasn't what Cashmére was expected to wear, and it certainly wasn't what Cashmére had expected herself to wear. _Ever_.

They entered the shop and Cashmére was shocked about how many people without taste there was. Even though she had to admit that there were some quite nice clothes.

"What do you think?" Joseph asked, as he held up a sea green tunic. "I mean, I don't think that they would recongize you with this and a new haricut..."

"Well, the tunic is quite nice." Cashmére replied, and that was true. She infact like the tunic very much.

"Do you want me to buy it for you?"

"But I'm not able to pay back..."

"It's going to pay back sometime, anyways."

"Why not?" Cashmére sighed. "And about that haircut..."

"I thought that I could ask Marcia." Joseph replied, "She's quite good at stuff like that."

Cashmére sighed and Joseph looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She doesn't like me." Cashmére answered, "Not at all."

"'Course she like you." Joseph said, "It's just the way she is, she's a little bit cold. That's all."

Cashmére shook her head. "I know that she doesn't like me, but I can't see why."

"Cashmére, stop talking like that." Joseph said sternly, "Marcia don't have anything against you, it's just what you think."

"Jose, it's apperant that she doesn't like me." Cashmére replied, a little angry. "Why are you trying to lie to me?"

"I'm going to buy this tunic for you, if you'd like." Joseph said, just to interupt the quite uncomfortable conversation. Cashmére sighed, but then nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

**(A/N Ta daa, that was the chapter.)**


	10. Cha 10: New Look

**(A/N Boring name of the chapter, but it's not that bad. It's quite a good chapter, infact.)**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Look

* * *

"So, what kind of haircut would you like?" Marcia asked Cashmére. Cashmére fingered at a coil of her hair.

"Short." she could hear herself answer, "Do you think it sounds like a good idéa, Marcia?"

Marcia sighed. "Guess so." she said, "How short?"

"How about shoulder-long?" Cashmére replied.

"Sounds good." Marcia said, "Ready?"

Cashmére nodded and Marcia begun to cut of the hair that had reached Cashmére to the elbow.

"Cashmére?" Marcia suddenly said while she cut Cashmére's hair.

"Mhm..."

"If you'd like, you could borrow some of my clothes." Marcia said, "I mean, if you'd want to."

Cashmére raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she wondered. Maybe Marcia didn't _hate _her, after all...

"Yes." Marcia answered. Cashmére smiled. Marcia continude to cut Cashmére's hair for a few minutes in silence. Cashmére sighed.

"Mar... cia?" Cashmére wondered.

"Yes?" Marcia answered.

"What do your brother think about me?" Cashmére asked. Marcia felt as if she wanted to vomit up her heart.

"Well, I guess he sort of likes you." she replied, "As a friend, sort of."

"Has he said anything about me?"

"Cashmére Tanner, are you in love with my brother?" Marcia wondered.

"No!" Cashmére exclaimed, too quickly. "Or, I mean... I, uhm."

Marcia sighed. "Cashmére, if you are in love with him... just tell him."

"Why?" Cashmére asked, "I mean, I would just embarass myself."

"You know," Marcia answered, "Speaking your mind isn't embarassing."

"Sometimes it is." Cashmére said.

"Things are only what you make them." Marcia replied.

"Guess you're right..." Cashmére sighed and they went silent again. A several minutes later, Marcia was done with Cashmére haircut. Cashmére watched her own reflection in a (quite small) mirror and admired her new haircut. It flattered her high cheekbones and heart-shaped face a lot. Marcia had done a great job.

"Thank you." Cashmére said to Marcia, and pulled a hand through her own hair.

"Cashmére..."

"Yes..?"

"Nothing." Marcia had been about to tell Cashmére that Joseph did have a crush on Cashmére, but she regretted it the last second. It was none of her buisniss. Cashmére raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. They were silent for a few more seconds.

"What _does it mean _to be the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, really?" Cashmére finally asked.

"Well..." Marcia begun and wondered what she should, and could, tell Cashmére. They spent the rest of the evening, just talking.

* * *

When Joseph came back to Endor's house, it almost was in the middle of the night. He had totally forgotten that Marcia (and Cashmére) was at Endor's house, and that he was suppoused to be there, too. Joseph hadn't realized that until he was on the boat to the Ramblings. It was quite strange that he had forgotten it, since Joseph had a quite good memory. But now- at last- he was outside Endor's door and looking for the key that Endor had hidden. For some reason, he had forgotten where she had hid it. He looked after if for a while, and finally he found it. She had hid it under a flower-pot. Joseph opend the door, and got a shock. He heard something that he hadn't heard for a long, long time; Marcia _laughed_. Okay, she had laghed, but not like this. Not this happily. Joseph knew that he owed that person who made Marcia laugh like that. He owed that person _a lot_. He looked into the main-room and expected to see Marcia and Endor sitting at the couch and talk. Shocked, he saw Marcia and Cashmére sit there and talk.  
"Hi..." he said, feeling rather awkward. Marcia and Cashmére looked up at the same time.

"Hi!" Marcia said and smiled, but Cashmére seemed to be more shy. Strange. She hadn't seemed to be especially shy before.

"You know that it's quite late... right?" Joseph wondered, and Cashmére and Marcia nodded. Marcia smiled a little.

"And where have _you _been?" she replied.

"Forgot." he muttered.

"Forgot _what?_"

"You know, that we are supposed to be _here_, and not home." he said. Marcia snickered, and Cashmére joined in. She was kind of cute when she did like that... No. Or yes, she was, but it was stupid to think like that. Stupid.  
"Jose!" Marcia said. He blinked. What had she said now, then?

"Ehm... what?" he wondered.

"Goodness, you must be tired." Marcia replied, "You should go to sleep."

"Yeah, and you should do that too." he said and Marcia did a grimace. This wasn't like her at all.

"Aren't you supposed to have lessons at Althers' tomorrow?" he almost snapped.

"Well, yes." Marcia replied and sighed. Then she yawned. "Maybe you _are_ right, I should go to sleep."  
She rubbed her eyes and stood up from the couch. "G'night." she said, and went to the room where she was supposed to be, over night.

"I should also go to sleep!" Cashmére said quickly, jumped up from the couch and rushed after Marcia.

* * *

Joseph looked after Cashmére and frowned. Had he done something wrong? She seemed jumpy. Nerveous. He would probably have to ask Marcia later on...

* * *

Selene Ramasotti had never liked her husband, Lucian. He was vain and cold, and he never _did _anything with her when they were alone. Nothing. They shared bedroom, but he slept with his back facing her. It was an old Snowplainian tradition to marry around the age fourteen and twenty-one, and the parents mostly chose their childrens future husband or wife. Originally, Selene came from a low-ranked family, but somehow her father had gotten contact with Arius II, Lucian's father. Selene had been seventeen- Lucian had been eighteen- at the time, and she had been very proud of that she was going to marry a Ramasotti. But the feeling of pride hadn't lasted for long. In the beginning, Lucian had been nice. He had talked to her about things that she was interested in, he had given her flowers, jewelry, sweets... He had simply been nice. But then- about a week after their wedding- he had gotten... cold. Changed. He wasn't _Lucian_. Not anymore. Selene sighed, and looked out her window. It was a lovely weather outside. The snow that covered the Eastern Snowplains almost eight months a year, had begun to melt away. It was spring. Lucian was in the Castle. He hadn't talked much about it, but when he had been about to leave, the air around him had been... almost electric. She sighed again, wondering what her husband was doing at the moment.

* * *

**(A/N I don't want to give away any spoliers, but keep an eyeon Selene. She _might _be important.)**


	11. Cha 11: Moving Out

**(A/N Hello, everyone! I am not going to bore you, so go on... Just read the chapter.)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Moving Out

* * *

It was early in the morning. Around five o'clock, it felt as. Cashmére stared at the ceiling, thinking of that old fairytale. She remembered that her father had told her about it. It was about a selkie who had fallen in love with the heir of the Eastern Snowplains. Not until now, she had thought about it very much. When she had been a little girl, she had thought that selkies were mythical creatures, but now she knew better. She had even seen one of them. They were looking like slightly chubby humans, but with the tale of a seal and big eyes. They could have many colours, like brown, grey, purple and red. She had even seen a yellow one. But she hadn't ever seen one really close. And there were piscis, too. Piscis had- just like the selkies- a human torso, shoulders and head, but their tail was the tail of a shark. And then there were lorelies... Those were dangerous. They made men come really, really close and the they seduced them and drowned them. It was awful. But- if you were a girl- they could be helpful. Cashmére had heard stories about girls whom the lorelies had helped throught given them necklaces, that made the girls more attractive. Sometimes, the lorelies even had killed men who were unfaithfull to their women. Cashmére loved these legends. She had no idea of why she was thinking of it, it had just came up into her mind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Milo asked Maximilian. Maximilian nodded.

"I have to do it." he answered.

"Your mum will _freak_ _out_."

"I know." Maximilian, "But maybe... maybe, I'll find Rodrian."

"Max-"

"I know." Maximilian kicked at the box, stuffed with all his belongings. "It sounds stupid."

"No." Milo said, "But... it... I..."

"What?" Maximilian wondered.

"Sometimes... I doubt if Rod is... you know."

"He is. He must be." Maximilian shook his head, "He _has _to be."  
Milo sighed. "Maybe."  
"And will you take care of... Jose and Mar?" Maximilian asked.

"Always." Milo smirked. "But I won't tell your mum that you've gone back. She'd tear me to tiny Milo-pieces."

"Do you realize what she would do to _me?_ No, I have to leave a note." Maximilian replied. "I don't like it myself, but-"

"You could tell your dad." Milo folded in, "Or Joseph. Or Marcia."  
Maximilian did a grimace.

"Dad's not... always very... well, he forgets a lot. I don't know if he'll..." he sighed, "However, Marcia and mum don't get a long. Joseph and mum haven't talked in _months_."

"Right." Milo muttered.

"I got to go now, Mil." Maximilian said. Milo sighed.

"Are you _sure?_" he wondered.

"Yeah." Maximilian answered, "If you want, you could come with me."

"Nah..." Milo said, "I'm staying."

"Alright." Maximilian replied, "I am going to miss you."

"Gonna' miss you too." Milo said. Quickly, Maximilian wrote a note to his mother and left it on his bed. He- in contrast to his two younger siblings- was still living with his parents. Maximilian picked up the bow and walked out of the room. He slipped out of the house, and hurried to the Port.

* * *

"Marcia?" Marcia stopped, just outside the Snake Slipway, and swore to herself. Her mother, who was almost a head shorter than herself, approached her. "Where are you going?"

"To my lessons." Marcia said, a little bit too shortly. "Mum, I'm really busy-"

"That can wait for just a few seconds." Trassimma Overstrand said, putting her black hair (with slight streaks of white and grey in it) in place. "You haven't seen your brother lately?"

"Joseph?" Marcia wondered, "Well, yes."

"No, not Joseph." Trassimma said, tapping her foot irritably on the ground, "_Maximilian_."

"No." Marcia said, "No, not lately. Why?"

"I haven't seen him this morning." her mother sighed, "He always tells me before he's leaving..."  
Marcia, who felt uneasy, scratched the back of her head.

"Right." she said, "Well, if I see him, I'll tell you..."

"Marcia, wait." her mother said, tilting her head to one side. "I haven't seen you for so long."

"Well, mum, I saw you two days ago." Marcia replied. Trassimma laughed. Marcia got shocked. Her mum didn't often laugh. But she sounded very... uneasy.

"Right." she said, "I just forgot it."

"Are you alright, mum?" Marcia asked. She felt slightly worried.

"Oh, of course I am..." her mother answered, and smiled. "I am."

"Is dad alright?"  
Trassimma opend her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it quickly again. "He's... alright. Fine."  
"_Mum_."

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow?" her mother asked, "You and Joseph?"  
This made Marcia feel even more uneasy. If her mother asked her _and _Joseph to come over, something was _wrong_. Very wrong.  
"Alright..." she replied, "See you tomorrow, then..."

"Yes." Trassimma said, "And good luck with... your lessons."

* * *

Joseph was already there when Marcia came back to Endor's house.  
"Jose." she said, lowly.

"Hi, Mar!" he replied cheerfully, "How has your day been?"

"Mum wants us to come over tomorrow."

"_What?_"

"You heard me." Marcia said, irritably.

"Why?" Joseph asked. Marcia shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "But-"

"But what?"

"I think it's about dad."

"What? Is dad alright?"

"I don't know." Marcia said, "Mum was acting... odd."

Joseph sighed. "I guess we got to find out what's wrong." he replied.

Marcia nodded. "Cashmére maybe would like to come with us."

"Why?"

"You know, she needs to get to act... more normally. She has been locked in here for quite long." Marcia said, "Besides, we could always try to see if her new clothes and haircut works... If anyone gets fooled by it, I meant."

* * *

**(A/N Trés bien, that was the chapter. I hope that the next one soon will be up.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N I just want to thank Drimali, Markia Mayfields and Jeminia Moon for reviewing, and thank all you guys who've read it this far. Oh, and I do not own the Septimus Heap-series (I really don't think it's needed to say, because all of us... well, I guess we all know that, don't we? Otherwise, you might be a little bit lost. The exit is to the left. Sorry, inside joke. I named the chapter after that song, You Can Let go Now Daddy, written by someone that I don't remember the name on. Sorry. Oh (I hope that I won't appear to be like an emo or something like that, 'cause I'm not, but...), I wrote the chapter while listening to _Even In Death, My Immortal_ and _Like You_, all made by Evanescence. I just wanted to get the feeling, since none of my relatives has died since I was a little girl and I don't remember that to be honest. Or, well, my cat died about three years ago (uh-oh, now I beun talking nonsense that really isn't about anyone here. Oops, sorry), but that doesn't count. No, it wasn't the black one I had on my profile-picture before, that is my new cat. Oh, however, this is the chapter: **

* * *

Chapter 12: You Can Let Go Now

* * *

Both Joseph and Marcia felt awkward as they knocked at the door to their parents house. Cashmére, who (as Marcia had insisted) had followed the was also anxious. She was anxious because she didn't want Trassimma to recognize her. Sure, she had never met the woman, _but _she knew that Trassimma and Erianna (Cashmére's own mother) never had gotten along. Since Cashmére was- she had been told- stunningly alike her mother, there was a risk that Trassimma would recognize her. But, as the little group soon would realizr, Trassimma other things to think of. When she opend the door, her eyes were red from tears. Her whole body appeard to be trembling.  
"Mum!" Joseph and Marcia exclaimed, supporting their mother into the house. Cashmére did not have the desire to be left behind, so she followed.

"It's alright, dear." Trassimma said, while she was forced down into a chair by both Marcia and Joseph. "It's not... me who's..."  
Their mother didn't finish the sentence. Joseph and Marcia exchanged worried looks.

"Mum, what is it?" Marcia asked.

"Oh, hello." Trassimma said to Cashmére, smiling. "Who could this young lady be?"  
If it wouldn't have been for Marcia's and Joseph's concerned looks, Cashmére would have been relieved that Trassima didn't recognize her. She wondered what had happend.

* * *

Marcia had been believeing it for quite a while, but now it was confirmed. Her mother had grown_ mad_.  
"Mum!" she said, easily shaking her mother, "_What is it?_"

Her mother sighed and seemed to go back to- as Joseph would have called it- 'normal mode'.  
"It's your dad." Trassimma replied, "He is..."

"_No_..." Joseph and Marcia cried out, at the same time. "No! _No, no, no._"

* * *

Even Cashmére, who did not have their language as her first language, did understand what Trassimma meant. Marcia's and Joseph's father was dead. Or at least dying. Cashmére- who had grown to like both of them, even Marcia- felt sorry for them. She knew how it was to lose a parent. Sure, she didn't remember much of her mother, but she had had a hard time growing up without one. But, she understood later on, this maybe was a little bit.. different, in a way that she impossibly could explain. However, both Joseph and Marcia was despaired. This was _not _what anyone of them had imagined. They maybe could have belived that he was very ill, but not _dead_. Never dead.

* * *

Once, Melchior Overstrand had been, well, handsome. But now, he looked... fragile. Of course, he was dead, but there was something more. As though he could just break by the easiest touch, it seemed to Marcia. She sunk dwon beside his bed, resting her head at the edge of the bed. She was crying violently. Joseph got down beside her, laying an arm over her shoulder.  
"It's okay." he said, softly, "It's okay now."  
Cashmére wanted to comfort Marcia, too, but she just didn't know how. She was, since she was almost totally isolated from others, not used to talk to normal people like Marcia. And Joseph. She certainly did not know how to show anyone that she loved the person.

* * *

It was a darke outside when the grieved trio made their way back to Endor's house. Marcia, who had had a very strong bond to her father before he passed away, was still sobbing at some points. Cashmére had got to know that it infact was okay to tell Marcia that it would be alright. Soon. And Marcia did not snap at her, or anything like that. Cashmére picked out the key to the door from in under the flower-pot and opend the door. Endor greeted them all cheerfully.  
"Hello!" she said, but Cashmére put a finger to her mouth to show her to be silent. Then she gestured to her to get into the kitchen.

"Their father passed away recently." Cashmére told Endor, hoping that her accent would not sound too funny.

"Oh dear!" Endor looked concerned, "That is horrable news! How did she take it?"

Cashmére thought it was a kind of stupid question to ask, but however, she replied:  
"She is very sad."

They were silent for a couple of seconds. Neither one of them wanted to disturb Marcia and Joseph, but they knew they couldn't stay in the kitchen forever. Endor was the one who gave in at first, and went back into the living room. Cashmére followed her almost immediatley.  
"Where is Marcia?" Cashmére asked Joseph.

"She went to bed." Joseph answered. "She-"

Cashmére could tell that he was fighting back tears. "-Was tired, I understand." she desperatley hoped that she had got her grammar right. After living in the Castle for a while, she had understood that her grammar was not as perfect as she wished that it was.

"Yes." Joseph replied, trying to smile at her. _Ignibus,_ Cashmére thought. He was _cute_ when he smiled. **(A/N 'Ignibus means 'fires' in latin, I am pretty sure that it is like that.)** At once, Endor went to see if her friend was alright, leaving Cashmére and Joseph alone.

"I am sorry so for you." Cashmére said, and gave Joseph a hug.

"You're sweet." Joseph replied, quick and lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

* * *

Back at the _Immortalitatem_, there was a meeting about- of course- Cashmére's... dissapereance. All knew that they _really_ needed to get back to the Eastern Snowplains: otherwise, it could all turn into chaos. But, they could not leave without Cashmére. She was, after all, the heiress to the throne.

"We should at least wait in a week." Oberon Woodall said. Lucian bared his teeth.

"The girl-"

"-woman." Naomi coughed.

"As you wish- the _woman_ appereantly do not wish to be found." he announced, "Therefore, I suggest-"

"How do you know that Cashmére do not wish to be found?" Naomi snapped, and the rest of the Wise Seven (but not Lucian) sighed. _This_ was the typicall start on a Naomi/Lucian argument.

"Well, we have found no tracks of her being taken from here against her will." Lucian replied, slowly, as though he explained something very difficult to a child.

"Lucian, we are, after all in the Castle." Naomi hissed, "This city keeps the most advanced, most civilicated kinds of **magyk **within it's walls. It would not shock me if they knew how to kidnap anyone without leaving the slightest track-"

"Naomi, are you telling us that you accuse the Castle for the heiress's dissapereance?" Woodall asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, not at all!" Naomi said, "That was not my point! My point was that-"

"You are making absolutley no sense, right now, Naomi." Lucian snapped.

"She infact does make sense." Tantibus said, causing the Wise Seven to look at their emperor. "She makes perfectly sense."

"What do you mean, lord?" Lucian wondered, his snake-eyes studying the emperors features to see where this was going.

"Tomorrow, I shall go to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Alther Mella, and ask for his adivice."

"But lord!" Lucian protested, "Don't you see? This would be the perfect oportunity for our enemies to attack! If the fact that Cashmére is gone leaks out-"

"I will make sure that Alther do not tell anyone." Tantibus said, calmly.

"But-"

"Let's vote." Darius interupted Lucian with a smirk. And so, they voted.


	13. Cha 13: An Unexpected Visit

**(A/N Hello, everyone! This is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews are- as always- welcome.)**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Very Unexpected Visit

* * *

The ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Alther Mella, had absolutley _not _expected to get a visit from Tantibus, the emperor, when he woke up that morning. But, Alther knew, things don't always go as you have expected them to. However, Alther now found himself speaking to the emperor in the Great Hall. Tantibus was a rather tall, skinny man. His eyes were green- the man was a wizard after all- and his hair, which now had begun to turn grey- was darke blonde. Tantibus wore a tick, red cloak (Alther had heard that the Eastern Snowplains was covered in snow most of the year) lined with fur.  
"So, what's your problem?" Alther asked Tantibus.

"It's my daughter." answered Tantibus, "She's... gone."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"But, well, what can I help you with?"

"I only have a few questions..."

"Go on." Alther said.

"The first thing is: has any dangerous prisoners... well, escaped or something like that?" Tantibus asked. Alther shook his head.

"Sir, I can assure you that the safety in our prisons are _great_." if it had been someone else, Alther would have been much more polite. _But_, since he did not like Tantibus- he had no idea of why. This was very unlike Alther- he was a little bit more snappish.

"Oh." Tantibus sighed, and for a short moment, Tantibus felt sad for him. But only for a short moment. "So, has there happend any sucpicious-"

"Lord Tantibus," said Alther, "With all respect, I do _not_ know anything that possibly could have happend to your daughter."

"Very well." Tantibus replied, "I guess I have to leave. Thanks for your... er, help."

Then, he left. Nothing more than that (which one could have expected). Immediatley, Alther felt bad. Not that he had treated Tantibus in a bad way, but something like that. The Eastern Snowplains was huge, and the Castle was really small. If the two of them would get into war... Alther shuddered. It would _not _be good. But, Tantibus had not war on his mind. He just wanted to find Cashmére. Quickly.

* * *

Cashmére herself were having a little bit of a tricky day. Today, she was suppoused to begin to work at Wyvald's Witchy Bookshop. She had insisted in finding it herself, therefore Marcia had left about an hour earlier than what Cashmére had done. And now, she was suppoused to go to work. Cashmére had never really had a job, she had just studied to become the next empress to the Easter Snowplains. And she had, much to her fathers dismay, became a witch. But that was on irrelevant. However, she knew where to go, which ferry she had to take and about where she had to go to come to the Wizard Way. She was wearing the sea-green tunic that Joseph had gotten for her, a belt that she had lended from Endor and her cloak. She _hoped_ that no one would recongize her. Since Cashmére was not from the Castle, and no one had telled her where she should _not _go, she- very soon- got in trouble. Big trouble. She had passed outside the Port Witches house- without knowing it of course, and soon she found herself in front of a very angry, **darke **witch. Dianne, which was the witch's name- had not been able to sleep (the Port Witchen Coven is asleep at the day and awake at night), so she had looked out her window. And then, she had seen Cashmére. Dianne, who was quite paranoid, had thought that Cashmére moved in a very arrogant way. And, when Dianne had noticed that Cashmére was the witch, it had been the last straw. She had rushed out to confront Cashmére. And now, as mentioned, Cashmére was face to face with a very angry witch. Who **Threw spells **at her. No one in the Estern Snowplains would have dared to do _that_. Cashmére- who infact was a pretty good **witch**- protected herself from the **spells** in a, infact, very skillful way. But, after a while, Cashmére understood that if she only protected herself, it would probably go on like this forever. And forever. So, now also Cashmére begun to **throw spells**. She made the other witch hit the wall- it looked rather painful- and groan as she hit her head. But also Cashmére had got hurt: she had a huge cut along her arm. At last, the other witch gave in and Cashmére hurried of. What _was_ this for a place, really?

* * *

In contrast to Alther and Cashmére, Marcia had a _good_ day. Even though her father had passed away. Marcia was really, really sad, but she also knew that he was dead. She couldn't do anything. Not even the strongest **magyk** could make the dead live again. She impressed Alther with a **charm**- a **finder**, a **charm **that helps you find things you've lost. If you are close enough to them-that she had found in a bookshop at the Wizard Way. Five o'clock in the evening, she went back home to Endor's house. There, Joseph was waiting for her.  
"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Marcia smiled at him. "How's your day been?"

"Good." Joseph replied, rather shortly. Marcia sat down beside him.

"Is everything okay?" she wondered. Joseph nodded.

"Yeah..." he said. "I'm just... nerveous."

"Why?" Marcia asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I had thought that I maybe could..." Joseph sighed, "You know... ask her out."

"Who?"

"Cashmére."

"I don't know, Jose..." Marcia said.

"Why?" Joseph asked.

"I heard- from one of the ordinaries that Cashmére's father- Augustus- was over at the Wizard Tower."

"So?"

"He was looking for her. Cashmére."

"And..?"

"Joseph, if they would find her- especially if they'd find you with her- we'd get in trouble. You _know _that." Marcia said.

"Yes." Joseph sighed, "I do. But maybe she looks so different-"

"Don't be selfish." Marcia said, "Her father would probably recognize her at once, wouldn't he? I know that our would have done."  
They went silent. The memory of their father was too, well, fresh.

"You're right." Joseph sighed. "I just wish..."

"Endor and I could go out, instead." Marcia said, "You'd get some time alone and Cashmére wouldn't get recongized."

"Yeah, but where would you and Endor go?" Joseph, who was well aware of that Marcia did not like taverns, asked. Marcia shrugged.

"I guess that I'll have to wait and see that." she answered, smiling at Joseph.

* * *

Later on, even Cashmére came back. Joseph was already waiting for her in the hall.  
"Hello." she said, watching him with a puzzled expression.

"Hi." Joseph replied, "Mind if I..?"

"Mind if you what?" Cashmére wondered, taking of her cloak.

"Mind if I, hm, ask you out?" Joseph answered, feeling extremly awkward.

"Well..." Cashmére bit her lip. She did like Joseph. _But_ her father would not like it. Not at all. After a few seconds considering she decided that her father should not care about who she was going out with. Really.

"Yes." she replied after a while, "I'd love to... go out with you."

* * *

**(A/N So, this was the chapter. And, since I have to tell someone, I read FYRE (!) last week. And it was great. I recomend it to you all. When I first begun to read it (this might involve tiny little spoilers), I almost thought that Marcia would turn, I hate to use this word, but girlish (since she obviously was a little bit in love, which sometimes makes the charachter weird. They are just... ugh). But she didn't, wich makes me happy. And I don't know why people sais that Jenna is acting as though she thinks that everything is about her. I think that she pretty much became more mature in the last book. Maybe that's just me. And I infact felt a little bad for Marcellus. Really. Honestly, it was a great book. Very well, see ya'll. Later. Hopefully.)**


	14. Cha 14: THe Frog

Chapter 14: The Frog

* * *

Despite from what Marcia wanted, Joseph and Cashmére went _out_. Because, as Joseph expressed it, why stay inside when it was so much more to do outside? And, no one would reconginize one woman. Would they? Probably not. Therefore, both of them were now outside Sally Mullin's. Again. Joseph smiled to himself. He knew what Sally would say.  
"C'mon." he said to Cashmére, who looked doubtfully at the cafe.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What's with you today?" Joseph answered, and took her arm. "You never act like that."  
Cashmére mumbled something, but letted Joseph lead her into the cosy cafe. It was full tonight. Barely any places left.  
"Take a seat." Joseph said, watching the room. "I'll be back soon."

"Hm..." Cashmére felt very doubtful. As mentioned, she liked Joseph. A lot. But she did not trust the men in the cafe. They looked... violent. Cashmére took a deep breath, then took a seat. She did _not _enjoy the feeling. The feeling of nine pair of eyes watching her. Constantly eyeing the every inch of her body.  
"Joseph!" she called out, hoping that her voice would sound soft, not desperate. "Joseph, dear, how is it going over there?"

Joseph looked up. He looked shocked, but then he smiled a little.

"I'll be there in a moment, Cass!" he said. Cass. Had he just called her _Cass? _She had a _nickname_. Cashmére smiled at him when he settled down with a tray of coffee and barelycake.

"Looks delicious." she said. "Thanks, Jose."

"No probs, Cass." Joseph replied. Appereantly, he was very comfortable with her new nickname. "So, how has your day been?"

"Good." Cashmére picked up her cup of coffee and drank it. She had never tasted it before. And it tasted... odd. She drank it anyway. Encouraged by that the men seemed to have got something else to look at, she continude. "How's _your _day been? What are you working as, really?"

"My day has been great. You see, I work with building houses in the Port..."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do!" Joseph said, "And in my freetime, I do infact sometimes make jewelry."

"Oh?"

"It's kind of a hobby of mine, actually." Joseph said, "My brother, Maximilian, likes it, too."

"What about Rodrian?" Cashmére asked, then bit her toungue. She shouldn't have asked that. Joseph looked a little bit sad.

"He's... gone."

"I'm sorry. I did not know..."

"Nevermind." Joseph said. "By the way... how's your family doing?"

Cashmére smiled, almost bitterly. "My father, you mean?" she wondered, "Well, I suppouse he's doing fine."

"He must be worried about you." Joseph replied, "I know I would be if my daughter was gone."

Cashmére bit her lip. "Well," she said, "He might be a little bit worried... but I don't think he's very bothered."

"Oh?"

"He knows when I'm gone for real. He just _knows_."

"You think so?" Joseph asked doubtfully, "I still think he's worried."

"And,if I would have been kidnapped, wouldn't they have told him that they had me?" she leant over the table, closer to Joseph. "You see, I once got kidnapped."

"_What? _I haven't heard anything about that." Josep said.

"Of course you haven't." Cashmére replied, as thought they simply were talking about the weather. She spoke lower, this time; "You see, it got silenced down."

"But why-"

"The last thing my father needed was the people believeing that he had lost control." said Cashmére, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hmm."

"Yes." Cashmére felt uncomfortable again. Not because of people staring at her, but because of the memories. She remembered being kidnapped very well. How old had she been? Thirteen? She had been locked into a room underground most of the time. She had been fed with just cold, limp porridge for months, and sometimes- when she didn't do as they wanted- they had beaten her with a several objects, including a whip, a glass-bottle and a chain. Cashmére still had scars on her back. But she did not feel like sharing this with Joseph. Not just yet. Joseph watched her for a several minutes. Had she said anything wrong? Hopefully not. Cashmére had a feeling of that they maybe had something going on. She wanted to see if he maybe was the one for her. Back in her own country, she should have been married by now. The few friends she had was already married. She was expected to also get married. _Soon_.  
"Despite from making jewelry," she wondered, "What do you more like to do? Are you like Marcia, using **magyk **a lot, or..?"

"Well, I never exelled at **magyk**." Joseph admitted sheepishly. "But I do use **charms **in my jewelry. Sometimes, I ask Marcia to do it or maybe find a **spell**, or... well, you get it."

"Yes." Cashmére nodded, "But what do they _look like?_"

"I could show you." Joseph said. "Would you like that?"

"I would." Cashmére said, trying to sound a little bit less enthusiastic then what she were, "But-"

"I keep them in my workshop." Joseph said, "It's not far away from here."  
He rose up, and stretched his hjand out towards Casmére. "Are you coming?"

She took it. "Yes." she said.

* * *

Joseph had not lied about the distance to his workshop. Twenty minutes later, Cashmére was standing infront of a stunning collection of brooches, necklaces, wristlets, berlocks, rings... all kinds of jewelry. They glimmered in the light from the candle Joseph had lit. Cashmére stared enchanted at them. They were in all kinds of colours and shapes... there was a brooch golden bird, covered in amethysts, a bronze-tree as a necklace... Cashmére was stunned. "Do you like them?" Joseph asked, anxiously.

"Yes." she breathed, "Wow, Joseph, there are... amazing."

"Glad you like them." he said.

"But... how do you use the **charms**?" Cashmére wondered.

"They are all **magykally **fitting." Joseph answered, "Do you see the frog over there?"

"Yes."

"Pick it up." Joseph said, and Cashmére did as he said.

"Now, then?" she wondered.

"Kiss it."

"_What?_"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"_Do it._"

"Alright, alright." Cashmére sighed, "Fine." She pushed her lips against it's cold surface. It turned so warm that she had to turn away.

"Now, put it in your palm." Joseph said. Cashmére did it, and it had barely touched her when it jumped over to her finger and clenched around it. "There you go." Joseph said, "A ring." Cashmére giggled.  
"But why..?" she wondered. Joseph shrugged.

"For people who likes odd jewelry." he said. She tried to pull the ring of, but he stopped her.

"Keep it." he replied, "It's your ring, now."

"Oh?" she said, "Well, thank you. But you didn't have to-"

"I did it especially for you, infact." Joseph replied, sheepishly. "I thought that you'd like it."

Cashmére got a warm feeling in her stomach. He had done it for _her_. For _Cashmére_, especially. "Thanks." she smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Suddenly, they were very close. Joseph smiled sheepishly, again, then stepped away. He took out his timepiece and looked at it. He swore.

"Goodness, it's late!" he said, and took her hand. "We better go." He took the candle and led her out of his workshop. Joseph blew the candle out, put it where he had taken it- on a tiny table just by the door. He infact put his arms around her shoulders, and led her out. They had barely stepped outside the door until Cashmére and Joseph bumped into something... no, _someone_. Shocked, Cashmére looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Lucian Ramasotti.


	15. Cha 15: Busted

Chapter 15: Busted

* * *

To Cashmére and Joseph, it maybe was an unpleasant surprise, but to Lucian... to Lucian, it was a very pleasant surprise. _This_ what was he needed. Lucian needed to be able to step in and be the hero. What he needed the most was Cashmére to fall in love with him, but that was way harder. If women just wouldn't be so complicated. He grabbed her wrist.  
"Got you." he whispered in latin.

"Let go!" Cashmére hissed, "Hey, _let go!_"

Lucian pretended not to listen. "Get the man!" he barked to his men, who were with him. "_Get him!_"

"No!" Cashmére cried, "No, don't!"

Joseph struggled against the soldiers, but it was hard. They were trained, and he was not.

"Let him go!" Cashmére spluttered, still in latin. "Or I'll... I'll..."  
She was tempted to use **magyk**, but she knew that: a, Lucian Ramasotti was a skilled wizard, b, she would get in trouble, and c, Joseph would get in even more trouble.

"Silence." Lucian demanded.

"No!" Cashmére hissed, "Not until you let him _go!_"

Lucian sighed. "You give me no choice." he said. He picked out a **charm**- a silencing**charm**- and begun to **chant **it. Cashmére stared furiosly at him. She got even more furious when he lifted her up, lifted her onto his horse, sat up at the horse himself and then barked out orders to his men. Cashmére did not see what happend to Joseph, but she knew that they would take him with them. It made her even more furious. Why? He hadn't done anything! They could not prove that he had done anything. Could they?

* * *

It was late, very late, when somebody knocked at Tantibus's door. He groaned and rose up from his bed. What the heck could anyone want him this early? He needed sleep. That was what he needed. But did people care? No. No, they didn't. He opend the door. Putside, Lucian Ramasotti stood. Lucian bowed down to him.  
"Lord Tantibus." he said, "Excuse me for-"

"What do you want, Lucian?" Tantibus wondered. Lucian smiled a little.

"Cashmére." he said, "Come over here!"  
Tantibus looked out into the corridor, and indeed, there Cashmére was. But she didn't look... like Cashmére. She had short hair, she wore a green tunic, and she looked almost... _angry_. Her arms were crossed across her chest.  
"Cashmére!" Tantibus cried out. He embraced her. "Cashmére Gemmeldora Tanner, where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? How much I've missed you?"

"I'm sorry dad." she said. "I am, but-"

"You must be tired!" Tantibus replied, "And _very _hungry."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. What did you want to say?"

"Yes, I ran away. I did, and Lucian found me, but-"

"You know where I found her, lord?" Lucian asked, "Not to mention, do you know who I found her _with?_"

"No."

"With _Joseph Overstrand_."

"_What?_"

"Yes." Lucian replied, "Eric, bring him in!"  
Cashmére's reaction when Joseph entered was shocking: she whimpered, as though she was worried about him, and attempted to get over to him. But she couldn't, since Tantibus had grabbed her arm. Joseph was very alike his father, Tantibus noted. But he did have a cut over his eyebrow, and it was still coming out blood.  
"This man," Lucian begun, "I believe that this _man_ is the one who kidnapped our dear heiress, Cashmére."

"It's not!" Cashmére said, "I said that I ran away, and Jose... excuse me, Joseph, helped me. He did!"

"It do not look like that." Lucian replied, coldly. "Look at yourself! What are you _wearing?_"

"It's called _clothes_." Cashmére snapped, "_Modern_ clothes, Ramasotti, you should try them."

Lucian bared his teeth, but appereantly swallowed his words. Tantibus tried to decide wheter Joseph had done anything wrong or not.  
"I do want to believe you, Cashmére, but we can not know yet." he said.

"Know _what?_" Cashmére snapped, and Tantibus got shocked. _His _Cashmére _never_ were snappish. _Never_.

"If he has kidnapped you or not." Tantibus said.

"But I told you!" Cashmére protested, "I ran _away. _It has nothing to do with Joseph."

Lucian cleared his throat. "It infact has someting to do with... _Joseph_." he said, "He can have **manipulated **your mind... You think something happend, but infact, something very different happend."

"Why would he do that, Lucian?" Cashmére snapped, "In contrast to you, you-"

"Enough!" Tantibus said, "I've heard _enough _from both of you."  
Cashmére pursed her lips, and Tantibus could tell that Lucian was trying hard to hold back his anger. Tantibus sighed.  
"Lucian," he said, "From now on, you'll have the responsibility over mr. Overstrand. Make sure he's safe."

"In the arrest, yes." Luian replied.

"Joseph will _not _be in the arrest." Cashmére snapped, "Dad, please-"

"No, Cashmére."

"Listen!"

"Alright, sweetheart."

"Dad, please, let _me _have the responsibility for him." she said, "Please..."

Tantibus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cashmére, but no."

"Dad!" Cashmére leant over to him, and whispered, "Besides, we both know that I need a husband. Joseph would be a great candidate... he's from an respected family."

"Yes, he is, but-"

"I know that you and Melchior didn't have a good relationship, dad, but do you really think that I should suffer because of that?"

"No, _amica_." Tantibus replied, "Of course you shouldn't 'suffer', as you say it."  
He was shocked. Erianna had been just like that: she had been able to talk herself out of the most uncomfortable and awkward situations there was. That Cashmére had inherited that skill made him both happy, and a little bit puzzled.  
"So, I have the responsibility, then?" Cashmére wondered.

"Yes." Tantibus sighed.

"Thank you!" Cashmére explained, and threw her arms around his neck. "_Thank you_."

"No problems, dearest." Tantibus replied, then he whispered; "But you should tell him now. That you want to marry him."

"I will, dad, I will." Cashmére said. She was smiling with her whole face. It was a while ago Tantibus had seen her this happy. "Come here, Joseph." she said- almost as though she commanded a dog- and Joseph followed. Soon, Tantibus saw them dissapear. Lucian looked _very_ angry.

"I believe that _that _was a big mistake, lord." he said, he was almost steaming with anger.

"Yet, I do not believe that." Tantibus replied, coldly. Lucian bared his teeth, and walked of.

* * *

Lucian was _furious_. How _dared_ that _woman_ not be grateful to _him?_ How dared she? He growled outloud again. Then, he sat down. He begun to write a letter.

_Dear Selene, I will be home very, very soon. As soon as I have sent this letter, I am going home. I just wanted you to know, Lucian. _

He stood up, and went to the huge bronze cage that stood in the corner of the room. Inside of the cage, Lucian's message-bird (a huge brown buzzard with amber-coloured eyes) screeched. It's usual greeting. "Hush." Lucian said, softly, "Hush, Freia." He picked out a piece of meat from the bowl that was just beside her cage, opend the door to her cage and picked her out. Gently, as though he was feeding a baby, he gave the piece of meat to her. "Good girl." he whispered, gently caressing her feathers. "Want to send me a message? Yes you do, yes you do." He bound the little piece of paper to the magnificent bird's foot. Then, he opend the window to his cabin. He let her go, and then shouted; "To Selene!" The bird, Freia, screeched again, and then flew of. Lucian watched her as she flew of, and wondered what it was like, being a bird.


	16. Cha 16: A Hurried Decision

**(A/N Alright, it all quite hurried, I know. But, it is a "medieval" time, even though itis in the future. Alright, that was confusing, but I think that you all get it. I hope you do. Yes, I am a little bit confusing.)**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Hurried Decision

* * *

"Endor, I _am_ getting worried." Marcia said. She and Endor was out on the Wizard Way. "They didn't get home last night, and if they haven't got home when we're back... Something must have happend."

"Don't you worry, Marcia." Endor replied, calmly. "They might... eh, you know, have rent a room somewhere and... lost track of time."

She wished she hadn't said that. Marcia looked as though she had turned sick. "You think... _Joseph _would do that?"

"Honestly, I don't." Endor said. "But, well, you never know. Like Silas Heap always sais."

Marcia grimaced. "Do we _have to_ talk about him?" she wondered. Endor almost giggled.

"You've heard that he's getting a kid? Again."

"What?" Marcia wondered, "_Again?_ Really?"

"Yep." Endor replied.

"Jeez." Marcia understood why people wanted children, yes, but she did _not _understand why people wanted so _many _of them. Why not just be happy with, well, two or three? Why five, six or seven? Or even worse, _eight_. They went silent. After a few hundred yards, Endor opend her mouth again.  
"Marcia?"

"Yes?"

"What if they'd get a child?" Endor wondered, "What would you do?"

"Endor," Marcia said, getting very, very bored on the subject, "Please, don't even make me _think _about it."

"Sorry." Endor replied, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Marcia sighed. "I know, I'm just being childish."

* * *

Joseph watched Cashmére stride across the room, towards him. Thinking about it, she was beautiful. Not like some of the girls in the Port, who passed by with their short skirts and low-cut, revealing blouses who sometimes winked after men, she was _beautiful_. Typical. He had to stop thinking like that. Cashmére plled a hand through her hair.  
"Jose."

"Cashmére?"

"Slept well?" she asked. Joseph begun to feel anxious. Was there something wrong? Hopefully not.

"Yes." he answered, smiling. "Infact, yes. Thanks."

"Did you like your bedroom?"

"What is that for a question?" Joseph wondered.

"I don't know." Cashmére sighed. Both of the laughed, a little. Cashmére did not know what to say. She was suppoused to ask him; but she couldn't. She knew that he would laugh at her. _She knew it_.  
"Cashmére!" Naomi rushed into the room, throwing her arms around Cashmére. "_Cashmére!_"  
Naomi laughed and pinched Cashmére's cheek, as Naomi always had done when Cashmére was a little girl. Cashmére's mother and Naomi, Erianna, had been very good friends. Erianna and Trassimma had hated eachother. Naomi was, for the moment, beaming with hapiness.  
"Cashmére, where on _earth _have you been?" she asked, in latin. Cashmére scratched her hair.

"Well, I-" she begun, but Naomi didn't seem to have the intention to let her finish. Instead, she turned to Joseph.

"Joseph Overstrand!" at this moment, it should be added that Naomi and Trassimma had got along quite well when they were younger. "How you've grown! When was the last time I had the pleasure to meet you?"

Joseph cleared his throat. "I don't remember." he said, politely. Naomi turned to Cashmére again. Her face no longer radiated happiness, it was a rather darke look.

"Now, Cashmére," she murmured quietly, once again in latin, "I have to ask you a very, very embarassing question. But you have to answer it honestly."

Cashmére almost blushed. She didn't know why. "Okay." she replied, not knowing what to say otherwise. This was not like Naomi. She used to be happy and peaceful. Not like this. Not this cryptical and mysterious. Not this _gloomy_. Naomi took a deep breath, and opend her mouth.  
"Has Lucian ever touched you in any inappropriate way?" she asked.

"_What?_"

"Cashmére, it is very important that- if anything like that ever has happend- tells me that-"

"He has _not_, Naomi." Cashmére replied calmly, "What does even make you think of it?"

Naomi sighed. "The same night as you dissapeard, Lucian came into my room and-"

"No, he didn't!" Cashmére gasped, "I can't belive it."

"You didn't even let me finish." Naomi said, slightly reproachfully

"I'm sorry." Cashmére replied, "Please, finish."

"He came into my room and he..." Naomi took another deep breath, "He branded me. With his seal. He told me that if... I didn't vote as he did, things would get bad."  
Cashmére put her hands at Naomi's shoulders.

"Naomi, are you alright?" she wondered.

"Yes I am." Naomi tried to smile. Then she leaned closer to Cashmére, and asked:  
"And how's it going with Joseph. I heard..."

"It's not going good at all." Cashmére answered. "I don't even know how to tell him."

"Just tell him." Naomi whispered, "He only got to alternatives. Yes or no."

"How's that suppoused to make me feel better?" Cashmére wondered.

"It was not meant to mae you feel better." Naomi said, and smiled. "See you!"

"Goodbye." Cashmére replied, and Naomi left the room as quickly as she had entered. Which was odd. Cashmére had barely answered her questions. Maybe, Cashmére wondered, Naomi understood that she had to be alone with Joseph... or, Naomi had just gone mad. It did not matter right now. Honestly. Cashmére sat down again. She was close to take Joseph's hands into hers, but she didn't. Instead, Joseph took her hands into his.  
"Is everything alright?" he wondered, and Cashmére felt a little bit warmer than usually.

"Yeah." she replied, and tucked her hair behind her ears. Again. It felt as though she had done that very much lately. "But-"

"But what?" Joseph asked. Cashmére took a deep, deep breath.

"Joseph..." she begun, "We've got a problem."

Joseph tried to smile. Again. "I knew that, Cass." he said, but not in a snappish way.

"It's a really big problem." Cashmére replied, "Bigger than what you think. You see, you might get arrested."  
Joseph nodded.

"Yes."

"And we both know how the Eastern Snowplainian jail is. It's horrable."

"Yes." Joseph nodded. Cashmére moved a little bit closer to him.

"I don't want to see you there, Jose." she said. "And it happend to be so that I am... looking for a partner."

"Huh?" Joseph looked shocked. Cashmére sighed again.

"Do you want to marry me, Jose?" she asked. Joseph looked as though she had hit her with a rock.

"_What?_"

"I know it sounds stupid." Cashmére replied. "But, on the other hand, it's not a horrable idea."

"No, it's not." Joseph replied. He was suddenly smiling. "It a really clever idea. Really."

"It's a hurried decision-"

"Who cares?" Joseph replied. "I think that both of us know that hurried decisions sometimes are the best."  
He went up from his chair, and lifted her up, embracing her tightly.


	17. Cha 17: Married?

Chapter 17: Married?

* * *

Marcia hadn't seen Joseph for over a week. And she was _anxious_. But she keept it inside of her. Until she had got the letter. _The letter_. When she had came back to Endor, she had found it. It had been tied to one of the Tanner-family's message birds. An eagle. It had watched her with it's amber-eyes and screeched. Marcia had been horrified. She had got it of the eagle's leg, and she hadn't dared to open it. Even though it was adressed to her, with Joseph's handwriting, she was scared. She had never been this scared before. Marcia was sure that Joseph was in trouble, she _knew it_. She would soon be without any brothers, she _knew it_. At first, Rodrian had dissapeard. Then Maximilian, and now Joseph. _Why was this happening to her?_ Of course she loved Maximilian and Rodrian, even though they sometimes had been horrable to her when they were younger. They had put rats in her bed, pulled her hair and done a whole lot of mean things to her. But at the same time, it had been Rodrian who had taught her how to drive a sleigh, and Maximilian had taught her how to swim. And Rodrian had also taught her how to write her name, when she was a little girl, and it was Maximilian who had helped her draw the labyrinths she had been so fascinated by as a child. Rodrian had probably got killed in the Eastern Snowplains, Maximilian had went over there, and probably he, too, would get killed over there. And now _Joseph_. Her lovely, dear brother... Marcia rose up. No. No matter what, she would get him back. She would. Marcia opend the letter, and read it.

_Dear Marcia,_ it read (which was very peculiar, since Joseph rarely begun his letters with the word "dear"), _I know that you're probably worried sick by now. But it's alright. I'm on Immortalitatem (yes, the ship), and I am fine. Cass- sorry, I meant Cashmére- has asked me to marry her, and I said yes. Tell Ma for me, please. I'll explain it all to you some other time. I hope I see you soon!  
-Joseph Overstrand (your brother, if you have forgot it)_

After reading it for the third time, Marcia had to sit down. This sounded like one of Joseph's jokes. This had to be one of Joseph's jokes. _This was one of his jokes!_ No _way_ he would just marry a girl like that, no freaking way. Joseph was not impulsive, he was gentle and thought about what he did. If it had been Maximilian or Rodrian, Marcia wouldn't have been surprised a bit. But Joseph... no. No way. This... was a joke. Joseph would think that it was very funny; having her all worried and stuff, while he was away somewhere with Cashmére, and then he would come back like nothing had happend, making her feel like a fool. But, on the other hand, this was very extreme. It was almost _cruel_. Joseph was many things, but _cruel _was not one of them. Was this serious? Slowly, Marcia begun to understand that this maybe was serious. Maybe. Maybe she even should tell her mother about it. _Yes,_ a little cold, cruel voice in Marcia's head said, _she will be very happy, won't she? Having her family back in the Seven and in the nobility again. _Marcia shook her head. It was a mean voice. A jealous voice, saying that whatever she did, she never was enough. She could be the freaking ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, and still not be enough. She had to be in the Eastern Snowplainian nobility to count- no matter how she had gotten into it. Marcia rubbed her temples. She was getting headache by all this. Maybe, she should talk to Endor at first. Endor was good at helping people. Marcia didn't know what she would do without her, really. Even though she sometimes, _sometimes_, could be a little, _but very little_, annoying. But that was very rarely. Very, _very _rarely.

* * *

Selene was nerveous. She always was when she was expecting guests, _and _her husband at the same time. The guests were no one more than Lucian's own brother, Dextus, Dextus's wife, Daira, and their son, Colum. Daira was a wonderful, insipirating woman- though she talked very much- and Colum was... just wonderful. He was around two years old, and was- he too- very talkative, wich was odd, since Dextus barely spoke at all. And Colum had just taught himself how to run, and how to talk, wich Selene loved. She had always wanted children, but she had never had any. And she probably never would have any: Lucian rarely ever touched her. Sometimes, she suspected that he had some kind of affair behind her back, but all these thoughts were just rubbish. She knew that Lucian was cold by nature: barely anyone could love him. Well, Colum did. One funny thing about it was that Colum couldn't say Lucian's name properly. Instead he said Luc. Wich everyone thought was very funny. Luc sounded like nickname on a girl, not a fullgrown man's nickname. Absolutley not a cold, soulless man's. However, Lucian arrived before the little family did. His arrival looked as it always did; Selene was waiting in the hall, until he came through the huge doors. When he did, they hugged eachother- sometimes he kissed her cheek, or she kissed his- and then they went to either the diningroom, to the sittingroom or to their bedroom. Nothing more than that. Many women would surely, in Selene's situation, get a secret lover or something close to that, but Selene never did that. She thought that it was completely, utterly unnecessary. Not to mind vain. But sure, if she wanted to, she could have a lover. It was in the people who worked under the nobility's policy not to tell _anyone_ about what was going on in the rooms. Especially not if it was someting romantical going on. No one knew who had created that policy, or why, but you could even read in the law-books that, in some cases, the servants should pay for telling anyone what was going on in the rooms of the nobility. Another policy of the Eastern Snowplains was that, if somebody was a couple and lived togther, they both should be in the hall for their guests arrival. And, since both Lucian and Selene followed the old traditions, so of course both of them were in the hall when Dextus, Daira and Colum came. The first thing Colum did was to stumble across the hall, making his way towards Lucian and Selene. The boys straight, brown hair was in a mess, but his lime-green Ramasotti-eyes were gleaiming with life.  
"Hi, Colum." Lucian said, softly and lifted the boy up. "How are you doing?"  
Selene always was surprised when she saw how gently Lucian treated Colum. It was quite shocking to see, especially to one for her, who mostly had seen the cold side of Lucian.  
"Hi Luc." Colum tried to stretch over to Selene, "Hi Selene."  
Dextus and Daira came towards them.  
"Hello." Daira said, smiling.  
"Hello!" Selene replied, also smiling. Everyone said hi to eachother, and then they went to the dining-room to eat.

* * *

When Marcia had been sixteen, and had ran away from home, she had sworn to never ever talk to her mother again. Since then, she had broken that promise a several times. And now, she would break it again. She was going to her mother to show her the letter. Marcia did not know how she would take it. That Joseph was going to _marry _Erianna Tanner's daughter. Marry _Cashmére_. Which was both good and bad. Cashmére was okay, she was even quite _nice_, but... why? Why would they _marry eachother? _They had just met! Marcia knocked at her mothers door.

"Hello?" her mother asked, without opening the door.

"Hi, Ma." Marcia replied, "It's me. Marcia."

"Hi Marcia!" her mother opend the door, and got her inside. "What brings you here? Today?"

"Jose's getting married." Marcia said, plainly. It was better just telling her.

"What? With who?" Trassimma wondered. Marcia swallowed. Her mouth felt dry. This was... the hard part. Marcia scratched the back of her hair.

"Hm, well-"

"Spit it out, Marcia!"

"He's marrying Cashmére Tanner." Marcia suddenly said, "Erianna Tanner's daughter."

"I know who she is!" Trassimma spat, "But _why on earth would he do that?_ Why would he do that _to me?_"

"This isn't about you, Ma." Marcia snapped.

"Of course it is not." Trassimma said, "But partly, it is."

"No."

"He's my son, for heavens sake!" Trassimma hissed,

"But it's not _about you_, it _has to do with you_. But it's not about you."

Trassima grimaced. "Same thing."

"It's not!"

Trassima settled down. "Marcia, I really can't stand arguing with you now, my headache is getting worse and worse."

"Sorry, mother." Marcia sighed, without even realizing why she apologized. She had done nothing _wrong,_ really.

"Now," her mother said, "Tell me about this Cashmére-girl. I want to know everything you know about her."

Marcia sighed again, and also she sat down, beside her mother.


	18. Cha 18: Kitumaini

Chapter 18: Kitumaini

* * *

When the dinner was eaten, and the little family on their way home, Lucian and Selene went up to their bedroom. As usually, they did as they always did. Lucian went behind his screen, where he changed into his nightwear, and Selene went behind _her _screen where she changed to _her _nightwear. And usually, Lucian was done before her, but tonight she was first. Selene looked around in the, rather huge, bedroom. As most Eastern Snowplainian bedroom, there was a lot of mirrors and paintings- most depicting relatives- on the walls, and the mahogany floor was clothed in a comfortable, velvet-carpet. The giant, fourposter-bed was uprised on a platform in the middle of the room. Selene settled down at the bed, stretched out over the soft pillows. But she jumped up when Lucian came out from behind his screen. Selene went under her covers, quickly. They were soft and nice against her skin. Lucian had always been breathing very lodly, especially at night, but now, it bothered Selene especially. She did not know why. For about five minutes they laid there, just trying to sleep, but suddenly, Lucian said;  
"Colum's a pretty nice boy, isn't he?"

"Yes." Selene replied, trying to sound awake. She merely succed. She was very tired.

"Makes me wonder..." Lucian murmured.

"Makes you wonder what?" Selene asked, trying not to yawn.

"Nothing." Lucian answered, sharply. "Nevermind."

"If you say so." Selene said. This time she sighed. "Me myself has always wanted children."

"Really?"

"Ever since I was a little girl." Selene replied his question, honestly. "But, as you said before, nevermind."

"Maybe..." Lucian muttered wondering, "It's not such a bad idea."

"_What?_"

"Children."

"Huh?"

Lucian sighed. "You and I- especially I- are getting old, aren't we?" he said, and Selene almost blushed. She wasn't that old! "And, you know, we need... and heir. Or heiress."

"Do you say that we should..?" Selene felt odd.

"Have children, yes." Lucian said, with a tune as though they were talking about getting a new horse or something. Not a _child_. And the thought that Lucian even _suggested_ having a child was just plain _weird_. Selene couldn't see him as a _father_, being wih his children. But, maybe, there was a nice side of him somewhere. Somewhere deep down there there maybe were...a lost kind soul. Heavens, she sounded like a heroine from one of these books that younger women liked to read. Selene licked her lips.  
"Let's think about it." she replied, and yawned. "_Goodnight._"

* * *

Cashmére was anxious. Right now, she was going to talk to the Wise Seven- or the Wise Five, since one was missing and Lucian had went away- about Joseph. If Joseph would have permition to stay, or not. This could get tricky. After some embarrasment, Marcia and Joseph's father had got kicked out from the Seven. His family had basically been banned from the Snow Plains. But, if Cashmére really would try and convince the Seven, maybe they would let him- and maybe even Marcia, if she wanted to- come back. Maybe she even could make Joseph _one of the Seven_. That would be good. Really good. There was, after all, a place left. A place that no one had taken. No one. Not yet. Cashmére knew that Lucian tried to convince the Seven to let that man Gwayne in. That would not be good. She had heard about him. He killed Kitumaini's sisters, Euphrosyne and Furaha. Kitumaini was one of Cashmére's very few friends. She was really nice and sweet, and she was beauftiful. She came from one of the Southern Islands that the Eastern Snowplains still controlled. Or, well, the Eastern Snowplains controlled very much. But, however, Kitumaini came from the Southern Islands. Cashmére didn't remember from where exactley. She never did. She wasn't good at geography. Kitumaini was married to a man from the same city as her, he was named Embu. Together, they had a daughter, Guillaume, and they were expecting a new child. A boy this time, Cashmére had heard. Cashmére rested her head at Joseph's shoulder. He was surprisingly comforting. She wished that her father could hurry up talking to the Seven, and let them in so that they could sa _why on earth Joseph would be permitted to stay_. At last, her father opend the door.

* * *

The meeting went well. Joseph was permitted to stay. For the moment. They would 'take it up later' which didn't sound good in Cashmére's ears. Not at all. She just wished that they would permit him to stay. So that she didn't have to worry about him. Was this love? Was this how it felt? She knew that she had a crush on him- Joseph, then- but did she infact _love _him? _Love?_ Like her mother had loved her father, and like her father still loved her mother? Was it? Cashmére did not know. But she knew that she had to do this.

After almost a week, they reached the harbour close to Capriolium. Capriolium was the capitol of the Eastern Snowplains. Cashmére, the Wise Seven and her father lived in a palace not far away from the city. The palace was called Ambrosia, after the first emperor, who had been called Ambrosius. How anyone could know what the first emperor was called, Cashmére did not know. It was almost nine thousand years ago. That anyone would... even care was a shocking thought to Cashmére. When it was Cashmére's and Joseph's turn to get of the boat, somebody came rushing against them. Or, not rushing, more... something else that Cashmére did not know what to call. It was Kitumaini. At first, Cashére didn't recongize her. She had changed so much. She was, well to be honest, huge. But, on the other hand, she was pregnant. Could the... size change so much? Last time Cashmére had seen Kitumaini had been three moths ago, and then Kitumaini had been four months pregnant. Not big at all. A little, maybe, but could it really change that much? Otherwise, however, Kitumaini looked as usually. Her thick, lovely, black hair was braided into a thosand of tiny little braid, each with a coloured pearl- either pink, white, red or golden- at the end, and her darke eyes were glimmering with life.  
"Eho, Cashmére!" she said, in latin of course, and started talking very fast about everyone and everything. Even Cashmére had trouble understanding what she said.

"Kitu," she replied, also in latin, "Slow down. Please."

"Oh," Kitumaini blushed, "I didn't think so far. And who's-"

Cashmére put an arm around Joseph's shoulder- she had to stand at her toes, but however- and smiled. "This is Joseph." she said, "He's my... you know."

"_Fiancée?_" Kitumaini asked, almost hopefully. Cashmére giggled.

"Yes, something like that." she answered, and Kitumaini almost squealed. She was always like that. Cashmére suddenly noticed that Joseph looked at her, as though he was wondering what she said. Or, of course he wondered. He could barely speak latin, she assumed.

"Kitu," she whispered, "Joseph- his name is Joseph, by the way- can't talk latin. Could you..?"

"Ah!" Kitumaini laughed, "He's from the Castle, right? That's where you've been."  
Kitumaini cleared her throat. "Can you understand me?" she wondered, in Joseph's language, "Eh?"

Joseph nodded. "Yes, very well." he said, and smiled. Kitumaini almost squealed, again. She took Cashmére's hand.

"You have to meet Embu, again!" she said, "And Guillaume! She has grown a lot since you last saw her."

"We could come over to you," Cashmére replied, but before Kitumaini squealed again, she added; "But maybe not. We have... things to do."

"Of course." Kitumaini winked, "I understand."

Cashmére roled her eyes at Kitumaini, took Joseph's hand and made her way towards her father.  
"Dad..." she said, then she noticed that it sounded childish, "Father, Joseph and I are going home with Kitumaini. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh? Which Kitumaini?"

"Adrìca." Cashmére said, impatiently. "Kitumaini _Adrìca_. She's married to Embu Adrìca. You know; the salesman. From the Southern Islands. The very known salesman."  
After spending a while in the Castle, Cashmére couldn't believe that she was twenty-one and still had to ask her father if it was alright she spended some time of. Without him. Alone.  
"Oh. Alright, yet-"

"What?"

"Nothing, _amica_." Tantibus sighed. "Off you go. Have fun."


	19. Cha 19: Staying For Dinner

**(A/N Hello again! (second chapter today, I think...) This chapter is short, _but _I have three excuses. A, my holidays started today (yaay!9, B It's _hot _over here. I hate it when it's hot. It's disgusting. I always get in a bad mood. C, you'll see that in the next chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Staying For Dinner

* * *

Kitumaini had been right. Guillaume had grown a lot since the last time Cashmére had seen her. Back then, Guillaume barely had been able to crawl. Now, the little girl was running around all over the house. Kitumaini and Embu lived in a house in Capriolium. A big house. Four floors, and about twelve rooms at each floor. Cosy. The house was cosy. It smelled like exotic fruit and parfume. Cashmére thought that it was lovely. A lovely house, a lovely home, a lovely family. She had always wanted that. A family. A mother, a father and siblings. Always. _Always_. If she and Joseph ever would get children, she knew that there would be more than one. And if it only would be one, by some reason that Cashmére didn't see or understand, she would make sure that that child never had to be alone. Not ever. She stopped thinking for a while, and watched Guillaume. She was so pretty! She had the same darke skin as both her parents, she had Kitumaini's lips and nose and hair, but she had Embu's eyes. His wizard-green eyes. Or she would have. They were grey right now. That was also one thing Cashmére was wondering over. If- _if-_ she and Joseph ever would have a child, would it be a wizard? Maybe it would choose to be a witch? Or would it be none of it? Like Cashmére's mother. Once again, Cashmére's thoughts got interupted. Guillaume was playing with Joseph. They barely understood eachother, but that didn't seem to bother them at all. Cashmére almost had to laugh. They looked cute together. Funny. She smiled.

Kitumaini asked them to stay for dinner, and they did. At first, they ate some kind of meat and then, as a dessert, the ate a fruit that had hard, green skin but was purple, soft and juicy on the inside. It tasted delicious. Katimu, it was called. It sounded cute. Almost like Kitumaini. If Cashmére wouldn't have known that Kitumaini meant hope, she would have thought that Kitumaini was named after the sweet fruit. It wouldn't surprise her. Not a bit. After the dinner, they went to the palace. Ambrosia. It was a bit, but finally, they got there. They didn't know where Joseph was suppoused to sleep, so- even though Cashmére knew that her father would have prefered it if they didn't- they slept together. In the same bed. Cashmére had never done that before. Not as far as she could remember. And not certainly with a _boy_. At first, Joseph had been sleeping in one corner of the bed, and Cashmére in the other. But then, by some mystical force, they had moved closer and closer. And then, in the morning when Cashmére woke up, they had been sleeping face to face. It had been was odd. Very odd. But nice. She had liked the feeling it gave her. Like a tickling in her stomach. Ever more odd. Hmm. After a while, Cashmére got out of the bed. Joseph had still been sleeping, and she thought that it was creepy to watch people while they were sleeping. Not at all cute, just creepy. Instead, she had a wash and pulled her clothes on. Usually, she letted her servants do that, but not now. Not anymore. It would feel odd. Cashmére sighed and scratched her hair. She didn't want to leave the room, in case that he would wake up. She pulled on a dress- red, as usually- picked out a book- about weddings. She didn't know why- and started to read.

* * *

Around ten o'clock in the morning, Joseph started to wake up. As Cashmére had expected, he did not know where he was at first. He simply didn't remember. Cashmére could tell that he was getting nerveous. "Joseph." she said, "Are you alright?"

Joseph looked relived, and had an expression that told her that he remembered everything now. "Yes." he sreplied, sighing with relief. Cashmére cleared her throat.

"I'm going to make the servants get you some clothes..." she told him, then she yelled; "Rosinda!"

The short, slightly chubby woman appeard in her room. "Yes, miss Cashmére?" she wondered. She looked at Joseph, with a gaze that clearly said she did _not _approve having him _there_. Cashmére didn't care the least bit. She flicked her fingers.

"He needs clothing." she said, in a demanding tune. "Rather quickly." Rosamunda seemed to hesitate.

"Now!" Cashmére demanded. Rosamunda left the room, again, and Cashmére smiled at Joseph. She settled down at the edge of the bed.

"Slept well?" she wondered. Joseph nodded

"Very." he said, getting reminded of that day when she had asked him to marry him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Cashmére replied. She rose up again and yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, Cass, I've thought a little..." Joseph begun, and Cashmére looked at him. He had her attention. "You know, shouldn't we plan... or, you know."

"Maybe we should." she said, "But we've got the time..."

"I think we should get married as quick as possible." Joseph replied, honestly.

"Yeah, but we still have to wait for fourteen months." Cashmére answered.

"Why?" Joseph wondered. Cashmére laughed.

"It's tradition!" she said.

"Who made that up?"

"Someone with cold feet." Cashmére shrugged, "I don't know. It just is like that."

"Okay." Joseph said, "We maybe could look it up."

Cashmére laughed again. "Maybe we could."

* * *

**(P.S Kitamu means 'sweet fruit', or 'well-tasting fruit'. I should add that it is a fictive fruit. It tastes very sweet, for you who wonders.)**


	20. Cha 20: Married!

**(A/N Well, I need your advice. It's going to sound silly and girly, but, you know, I have to talk to _someone; _you see, there is this boy/man/thing (whatever you prefer) and I've known him.. for, you know, a while. The thing is that I've kind of started to, you know, get feelings for him. Got it so far? This guy dated my freakin' best friend, which is a problem. But, on the other hand, I knew him long beofre that, and I sometimes think that he might, you know, feel the same thing. (you know what I'm talking about) So, I've felt like telling him it, but I don't know. That's where _you guys_ some in What am I suppoused to do *cries like a bloody idiot*. Well, this was the silly, girly part. You might also notice that my chapters might turn more romantic. Sorry for that. I just gets like that. However... 'Kay, guys, here you go! The chapter you've all not been waiting for!)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Married!

* * *

It had been a year, four months, two weeks and three days since she had asked Joseph to marry her. She had counted. At the moment, Cashmére was standing in front of a mirror. Or, more precisely, four mirrors. One at her right side, one at her left, one infront of her and on behind her. She could see her full body. Her wedding-gown was beautiful, she thought. It was huge, and red, and it had a high waist. A waist that high that you couldn't see that her stomach had started to grow.

_Yes_

She was pregnant. And she knew it. Joseph knew it, but- this far- no one else. Both of them wanted to tell Marcia before anyone else. Cashmére spun around in the mirror. The skirt was wide. And she liked it. At her feet, she wore a pair of golden sandals. Everyone in the Eastern Snowplains wore sandals when they were inside, at least it they were wealthy. When they went outside, they wore shoes. Big boots, lined with fur. Much fur, so that they could stand the cold outside. Inside, however, they wore sandals. Cashmére was excited over the wedding- she didn't remember the last time she was this happy- but she was also excited over the child. _A child!_ And this soon! But she was worried about if Marcia would like it or not. And then her father... No. Wether they liked it, or not, she would have this child. She and Joseph was already thinking about the name. If it was a girl, they would name it Lorea Trassima Overstrand Tanner, and if it was a boy, it would be named Marcus Augustus Overstrand Tanner. Cashmére did something she didnt do very often: she squealed. She was so happy. Had she ever been this happy? No. Probably not. Somebody knocked at her door. "Come on in!" Cashmére called, in Joseph's language. She still had an accent, but she felt more and more comfortable with it. The language, then. Not her accent. She hated her accent. Her father entered the room. He was _smiling _at her. Cashmére smiled back at her, and hugged him.

"Pa!" she said.

"Cashmére." he replied, and stroke her hair. "I got something for you."

"Oh?" Cashmére felt excited, "A wedding-gift? Already?"

"Hm, no." her father admitted, "It's something else." He handed over a little box to her. She took it, and opend it. And she was shocked over the content.

"Is that... mums?" she breathed, and stroke her fingers over the golden, paper-thin, tiny little wedding-crown, delicately decorated with red stones and rubies.

"No." Tantibus said, "It's yours."

"Really?" Cashmére wondered, "Thanks!" She picked it up, and put it on. "So?" she wondered.

"Beautiful." he smiled at her, "Truly... beautiful."

"Thank you dad." Cashmére replied, and kissed his cheek- in a daughterly way, of course.

"See you soon, honey." he said, and went of.

* * *

Marcia had gotten three weeks of in order to be able to go to her brother's wedding. She was on the same boat as her mother, Milo and Jim (Milo's crewmember, the only one that had followed). It should be added that Trassimma was _not _happy. Not at all. Which annoyed Marcia. Why couldn't she be happy for Joseph _just once_, instead of being a grumpy, old... Marcia didn't want to think the last word. She knew that her father would have been happy. Probably. Maybe a little angry, but not like her mother.

It took a week (five days if you were lucky) to get to the Eastern Snowplains. Now, Marcia, Milo and Trassimma were there. Finally. Marcia had not know whether she would have standed beeing in a crowded area with her mother for any longer. She had seriousley considered jumping of the boat. But Milo was okay. He was Maximilian's old friend, but he knew Joseph well, too. And now, he knew Marcia quite well, as well. And Maximilian... was gone, wasn't he? After all. Somehow, Marcia missed him. A lot. "Hey!" it was Milo. He strode towards Marcia, as though being on a boat was as natural to him as it was being on land. It probably was, but... anyways. He was looking rater handsome. Marcia swore to herself, in her mind. She had just finsihed a brief, yet intense, relationship. And, according to herself, she was not ready for a new one. "Time to get of the boat." Milo said, "Can't miss the wedding, can we?"

"Of course we can't." Marcia replied. Her stomach cringed. Getting of (and on) the boat was the worst part of being at a boat. She went towards her cabin to grab her bag, but Milo stopped her.

"Wait..." Milo hurried after her, "You're... seasick, right?"

"Hm, well, yes." Marcia answered. "But it's not that bad, I-"

"Then let me help you with your bags." Milo said, "Just get of the boat, and wait for me there. Okay."

"Milo, that's very sweet of you, but-" Milo didn't listen to Marcia. He was already of.

"See you down there, Marcia!" he said, and Marcia nodded, reluctantly. Why were boys so... strange? _This _had happend her a lot recently. Boys wanted to _help her_, as though she was weak. Was she looking weak? Marcia didn't want anyones help.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were waiting for Joseph. Jim had stayed at the boat. Joseph had told them to wait there, and so they did. But Trassimma was complaining, though. She was always complaining, now. Marcia had noticed that. Finally, Joseph arrived. "How are ya' doing, Mar?" he asked. That was _not- _and I repeat _not_- acceptable in Marcia's eyes. She hadn't seen him for a _year_, and all he said was 'How are ya' doing?". _How are ya doing? _But Marcia swallowed her pirde. She threw her arms around his neck. "I've _missed you!_" she said, "A lot."

"I've missed you, too, Mar." Joseph replied, then let go. He shook hands with Milo, and then turned to his mother. He looked shy.

"Hi, mother." he said, carefully.

"Joseph." she looked at him, as though she was trying to find something to complain at. It was almost impossible. He was dressed in-what looked as- very expensive wedding-robes, all in Cashmére's family-colours. "So," Trassimma said, "Where _is _your lucky... _bride?_"

"She's back at Ambrosia- the palace- dealing with the last preparations." Joseph answered. Trassimma pursed her lips.

"Very well." she sighed, "Are we going?"

"Absolutley." Joseph said, trying to sound nice towards his mother. She didn't seem to care.

"Marcia!" Cashmére cried. Through sending eachother letters, both women had became very close. "Oh, I am so glad that you could come! Wonderful!"

"Glad to be here, Cass." Marcia said, smiling at Cashmére.

"But..." Cashmére hestitated, "Your dress... it won't do."

"What?" Marcia wondered, "What's wrong with it? I think it's alright."

"But you wore it at the feast back when you were asked to join the Seven!" Cashmére said, as though Marcia should have understood it already. "You can't wear it _now_."

"But it's my nicest dress!" Marcia protested. Cashmére shook her head.

"Come here." she said, "Let's find something more fitting..." Cashmére led Marcia of to Cashmére's- and soon, it would also be Joseph's- bedroom. Marcia was almost shocked at the beauty in the room. It was a big room, with simple, white-washed walls. Yet, they were covered with paintings and mirrors, and all kinds of decorations. Cashmére went straight to a huge, beautiful wardrobe.

"Here." she opend it, "Take the one you like the best."

"What?" Marcia wondered, "Why?"

"Because you won't wear _that _on my wedding." Cashmére replied. Of course she meant Marcia's dress. Marcia sighed, and started looking for a dress in Cashmére's _huge _wardrobe. At last she found one. It was rather simple, yet pretty. It covered her feet entirely, and the sleeve reached her elbows. The collar was high, which Marcia liked. But, of course, it was red. Red like everything else that Cashmére wore. Marcia almost sighed. She couldn't wear that, could she? But Cashmére nodded approvingly. "Is this one okay?" Marcia asked.

"Oh, yes!" Cashmére said, "Now, put it on!"

Marcia hestiated. "Go on, don't be shy!" Cashmére said, tapping her foot. Quickly, Marcia exchanged her old dress to the new one. Cashmére smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Well, yes." Marcia admitted, "But-"

"But what?"

"Hm, red is... Joseph and your colour." Marcia said, "I don't want to ruin it."

Cashmére laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Mar!" she replied, "You're a _wizard_, and I'm a witch. Changing the colour of that dress wouldn't be any problem at all, right?"

"Right." Marcia almost blushed. Why hadn't she though of that? Marcia dissapproved using **magyk**just for her own pleasure, but this was a expetion. Cashmére snapped her fingers, and the dress turned blue.

"See?" she said, "No probs." Somebody knocked at the door.

"Cass?" Joseph wondered, "May I come inside?"

"Sure thing." Cashmére answered, "Come in!"

"You've learned how to knock, now, Jose?" Marcia teased him, as he stepped inside.

"Yeah..." Joseph smiled at her, but he probably hadn't expected her to be there. Marcia saw that on his expression.

"I'll leave." she hurried to say, "So that you can have a moment alone."

"It's not needed, Mar." Joseph replied, "This... we want to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Marcia asked curiously. Joseph gave Cashmére a questionizing look, and she nodded. He went over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Go on, tell her." he said to her. Cashmére almost blushed.

"What?"

"Well, Marcia..." Cashmére begun, "Ah... ehm, Joseph and I are... Well, we are... hm, expecting... expecting, you know, a... well, a baby."

"_What?_" Marcia almost gasped. "How? _When?_"

"Well, "Joseph begun, teasingly, "When a woman and a man-"

Cashmére elbowed him, and he went silent. "So, Marcia," she asked, after almost crushing her fiancées ribs, "You're going to be an aunt."


	21. Cha 21: Kitumaini Meets Marcia

**(A/N So, this is the chapter! Tadaa! I just want to make one thing clear, and that is that Joseph and Cashmére is right now twenty-two (Marcia's twenty), and that Odale was born when Marcia was twenty-six, the same day as Marcia became EOW. Just wanted to make that clear. You can read no (not that you couldn't have done that earlier, but, you know... Oh, goodness, just read now already! Stop reading the Authors Note... I'm serious! Stop! Oh goddesses, I'm rambling again...)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Kitumaini Meets Marcia

* * *

"Oh goodness." Marcia had to lean against something. She leaned against the wall.

"You okay, Mar?" Joseph wondered.

"Yes," Marcia replied, "Yes, I am, but..."

"But what?"

"Do you know what _mum _will say about this?" Marcia wondered. Joseph snorted.

"I can guess it." he said, "But it's not about what _she _wants."

"Try to tell her that." Marcia muttered. Joseph snickered.

"But _you're _okay with it, right?" Cashmére asked.

"Of course!" Marcia answered, "It's great!"

Cashmére smiled faintly, as though she was relieved. She sure was, by the way. "Is it a he or she?" Marcia suddenly asked.

"We don't know, yet." Cashmére said, "But we know what we would name it."

"Which name...s?"

"Either Lorea Trassimma Overstrand Tanner, or Marcus Augustus Overstrand Tanner."

"Marcus after you," Joseph folded in, "If it's a boy. Cass came up with it."

Cashmére almost blushed. "It's a latin name." she just said.

"For how long?" Marcia wondered.

"Fourth month." Cashmére replied, cheerfully.

"And does your father know..?"

"No."

"He's not going to like it, either, is he?"

"I don't care at all about _that_." Cashmére pursed her lips, "He can't _stop _me- I meant us- from this."

"Hm."

* * *

They discussed the baby for a while, but then, Joseph and Cashmére had to go down and say hello to their guests. Marcia followed. While walkind down the staris, she almost fell a couple of times, but she always succeded not to in the last second. Fortunatley. She didn't want to look stupid. Now, she was quite happy that she hadn't chosen her new, white, slightly pointy shoes. It would have made her trip even more. She was, when she thought about it, rather clumsy. However, clumsy or not, Marcia, Joseph and Casmére finally reached the entrance-hall. Trassimma was waiting down there. "Hello!" Cashmére said to her, with a huge smile across her face.

"Hello, dear." Trassimma replied, almost a little dryly. Then she turned to Marcia. "Where were you, Marcia? I couldn't find you anywhere- oh!" Trassimma had now noticed Marcia's new dress, "Oh, you changed. I see." Marcia almost blushed. Once again, she didn't know _why _her mother made her blush, she just felt embarassed over the fact that she got attention. Her mother didn't usually pay much attention to her. While her brothers, back when they were younger, had chosed careers that her mother appreciated, marcia had chosen to becom a wizard. Her mother dissaproved all kinds and sorts of **magyk**. What Marcia didn't know was that it was because her mother had wanted to be a wizard, but, as we all now by now, she was not. Trassimma was, in fact, a little bit jealous of her daughter for being a wizard. But she would never, ever admit it. She was too proud for that. Marcia saw that Trassimma tried to figure out whether she (Trassimma, then) liked the dress or not. Marcia had seen _that _expression many times, especially as she grew up. She remembered that one time when Rodrian and Maximilian had brought a rat- a tiny little grey thing, not to mention scabby- home and asked if they could keep it. Rodrian and Maximilian had trained the rat to wake Marcia up in the mornings, which Marcia never really had appreciated (or forgiven. Not that she still was furious, or that she infact was plottin revenge, but she was a _little_- just a little- angry over it, still). But who on earth liked being waked up by a rat, running around under the covers? Not Marcia, at least. Their mother had had the exact same position then, as she had now. That also made Marcia a little angry. The dress was worth so much more than a filthy little rat. At last, Trassimma stopped looking at it, and returned her gaze to Cashmére. "But.." Trassimma frowned, as though she recognized Cashmére from somewhere, "Aren't you that girl Joseph brough with him?" She wasn't so clear about what she meant, but Cashmére, Joseph and Marcia understood what she meant perfectly well. Trassimma had recongized Cashmére from that time Joseph had brough her with him, and visited Trassimma. It hadn't been such a lucky visit, since it had turned out that Joseph's father- Melchior- had died. Cashmére shook her head. "I don't think so." she said, and smiled at her future mother-in-law.

"Hm." Trassimma pursed her lips.

"Cashmére!" Cashmére almost groaned. This was _not _the right moment to introduce Kitumaini to Trassimma- or Marcia, by the way. She gave Joseph a hurried kiss on the cheek, before she hurried of to her friend.

"The truth, please." Trassimma said, in a commanding tune.

"Huh?" Joseph looked at his mother.

"Well?"

"Well, _what?_"

"Is she the girl you brought with you?" Trassima asked.

"No!" Joseph answered, "Ma, please, don't you believe in her? I hope you do believe in her. It will cause problems otherwise."

"Hm." Trassimma said, again. Marcia suddenly bit her lip. What would be her mother's reaction to getting a grandchild be? Or, what would her mother's reaction to getting a grandchild be, if Cashmére was the mother? It was a rather scary thought. Marcia knew that she would freak out. To get all the horrable scenarios out of her head, Marcia went over to Cashmére and her... friend. Cashmére's friend looked rather nice. Marcia didn't use to judge people by their looks, she thought it was unfair, but she couldn't help but think that the woman beside Cashmére looked very kind. She had darke skin, black hair, hanging in ringlets down her back, and big, warm, brown eyes. As soon as Marcia came closer to them, the woman started talking to her. "Eho!" she, the woman, said. Marcia could tell by the voiced that she was excited. "Kitumaini sum. Tu?" What the woma said was, though Marcia didn't understand it; "Hi! I am Kitumaini. You?" She almost felt embarassed. "I don't understand." she replied, "I don't speak latin." Marcia felt extremly stupid. If there was something she hated to say, it was 'I don't understand'. What more she hated was to actually not understand something. It made her feel uneasy. Of course she knew that she would never be able to know or understand everything, but it still made her feel uneasy. No matter what anyone said. "Oh," the woman said, "I'm sorry. My name is Kitumaini. Who are you?"

"I'm Marcia." Marcia answered, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Mama?" a little girl, who almost seemed to hide behind, Kitumaini, stuck her head out. Then, she said something that Marcia didn't understand. And it wasn't in latin. Kitumaini answered in the same language, and the only thing that Marcia really understood was that the girls name was Guillaume. A pretty name, really. Finally, Kitumaini finished her talk to the little girl, whom appereantly was her daughter, and turned back to Marcia. "That's Guillaume." she said, "My daughter."

"Oh." appereantly, Marcia had been right.

"I have to go, Mar." Cashmére suddenly said, "I'll see you later!"

When Cashmére had left, Kitumaini leaned over to Marcia. "So, what do you think of the groom, Joseph?" she asked, "He's quite a nice catch, ei?"

"Oh, he's my brother." Marcia answered, again feeling embarassed.

"Sorry," Kitumaini blushed. "I did not know."

Marcia laughed."Of course not." she said, "But you're right. He's a nice catch. I hope they'll be together for quite a while."

* * *

**(A/N That, ladies and gentlemen, was tha chapter. Hope I'll see ya'll soon!**


	22. Cha 22: The Wedding

Chapter 22: The Wedding

* * *

The weddingceremony... was nothing to talk about. It was just like all other Eastern Snowplainian weddings. Well, with more decorations. And such. The dinner, Marcia thought, felt like it was going on forever and forever. There was food, deserts, fruits and breads from all kinds of countries that the Eastern Snowplains ruled over. There were usual fruits, like these Marcia was used to, like apples and pears. But then, there were manogs, peaches, ananas, grapes, melons, oranges and a fruit with a hard, green shell but a purple, soft inside. Katimu, or something, she heard that it was called. There were also a lot of soups and stews, like the one Marcia ate, with some kind of fish in it. Then there were a several kinds of meat. And of course there was wine. Wine was, at the time, the thing that the people of the Easter Snowplains drank the most. At least if they had any money. The wine had been, it was said, the national drink for over a thousand years. The dinner itself took three hours to consume, so it could have been worse. Marcia was not only happy because she couldn't eat anymore- she was placed between Milo and Lucian (Ramasotti). Lucian had always made her feel uneasy, and now that Cashmére had told her more about him, he was even more frightening. Luckily, Milo saved her by talking to her all the time. Not that she listened, but it felt safe that someone did talk to her.

Suddenly, Milo stopped. Marcia looked up, and realized that he had asked her something. Oops. "Hrm..." she gazed at him, "What did you say?"

"How often do you gon anywhere by boat?" he asked her. Marcia shrugged.

"Not very often." she answered, "I'm not that fond of them, you see."

"Oh." Milo looked embarassed, "Let's talk about something else, then..."

He had talked about _boats_ all this time? Marcia hadn't noticed. "Hey, you're mr Mellas' apprentcie, aren't you?" he asked. Marcia felt a little shocked. It wasn't that often people talked to her about what_ she _actaully liked.

"Yes." she said, and turned her head of to look at him. "I am."

"I've never understood this properly; what is it that you actually _do?_"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, wizards do have a quite big influence on the Castle, right?" Milo replied, and Marcia nodded, thoughtfuly. Where on earth was he going with this? "So, what do you actually do?" Marcia hated that question. She couldn't answer it, she wasn't allowed to. Besides, she could feel that Lucian started to listen closely to what she said. "Hmm, well, we use **magyk**." she said. Yesh, she was a bad liar. "You know. To help people with... stuff."

"Oh." Marcia could tell that Milo knew it wasn't the whole truth. But she was glad that he didn't ask more closely. "I see." To Marcia's relief, people started to rise up. So did she, and Milo hurried to get up, he too. Why wouldn't he _leave her alone_, now? So, Marcia did something she wouldn't do usually: she went looking for her mother.

* * *

Trassimma was talking to Naomi Porter. They had, ever since they were... younger always gotten along quite well. Even though they were rather different. Naomi was rather open, friendly, talkative and warm. Trassimma was talkative, but she was... she didn't let people in very much. And sure, she was nice. If you knew her. And maybe not even then. "Hello, mum." Marcia said.

"Hello, Marcia." Trassimma replied. "Where's Milo?"

"I don't know." Marcia looked behind her. At least he hadn't followed her.

"I thought you liked him?"

"Mum, that was when I was fourteen." Marcia sighed. "Not _now_."

"Why don't you like him, then?"

"Why _would I?_"

"He's rather handsome, isn't he?" Trassimma said, and Marcia groaned.

"_Mum!_" maybe it hadn't been such a clever idea to go to her mother, anyways.

"Hello!" Naomi cut in. She had been watching the whole conversation. "How are you doing, Marcia?"

"Good." Marcia forced on a smile. "And you?"

"Excellent!" Naomi smiled, warmly, "A wonderful wedding, isn't it?"

"Yes." Marcia replied, "Lovely."

"And I just love that dress you're wearing! You don't know what fabric it is, do you?"

"Oh, well-"

"Velvet, isn't it?" Cashmére elbowed Marcia lightly.

"Ah, yes." Marcia said.

"Hi Trassimma!" Cashmére turned to Trassimma, "How was the food?"

"Excellent, my dear." Trassimma answered.

"Good to hear." Cashmére smiled, "Oh, and by the way, Joseph is looking for you. I think he's over there..."

Cashmére pointed the direction, and Trassimma nodded. "Maybe I should go an check what he wants..." Trassimma said, mostly to herself, but also to Cashmére. "Hm, I'll see you soon, dear."

"Oh, and I think that Milo is looking for _you_, Mar." Cashmére whispered.

"C'mon, Cass, not you _too!_" Marcia sighed, "He's okay, but not... not like _that_."

"Okay, okay, I'm just telling you the truth, Mar."

"W-" Marcia begun, but got cut of my a loud scream. Then the lights went out.

"Rebells!" Cashmére gasped, but everything else was silent. Then, everything went horrably loud. Guards were fighting masked men in red cloaks, some fainted or screamed, and some tried to get out. Cashmére grabbed Marcia's wrist, and made her way through the crowd. "We got to find Jose!" Marcia said.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Cashmére almost cried, when they shuffed past an old man. Both were thinking the same thing; _where is he?_ Marcia couldn't help but to look at the men- and the few women- fighting the guards. She watched particulary one, who was at the front. His figure was slim, yet muscular. She couldn't help, but wonder who was hiding under it... Suddenly, the man got hit by some **spell**, and Marcia gasped out loud and clutched her fingers tighter around Cashmére's wrist. The man's mask had flown of, and she could clearly see her older brother's face. "Rodrian!" she cried. What was he _doing?_

"Marcia, come on!" Cashmére hissed, "We don't have the time!"

"But-"

"Come _on!_" Cashmére dragged her of. And, a little hesitationg, Marcia followed. Rodrian? Why would he- _he_- be a _rebell?_

"Cashmére?" _Cashmére?!_" someone was yelling in the horrably darke ballhall, and bth Cashmére and Marcia recognized the voice as Joseph's. Cashmére let go of Marcia's wrist, and rushed up to her husband.

"Joseph!" she yelled back, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where's Mar?" he asked, after letting her go.

"I'm here!" Marcia answered, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"And I'm glad that _you're _safe." Joseph said, and hugged her tightly.

"Jose, did you invite Rodrian to the wedding?" Marcia wondered.

"Mar..." Joseph sighed, "We don't know for sure, but both you and I... I mean, honsetly, I think he's dead."

"But I saw him!" Marcia said.

"Where?"

"The rebells. I saw him with the rebells."

"What?"

"I-"

"Cashmére?" somebody grabbed Cashmére's wrist. "There you are!" Cashmére blinked shocked. There, right infront of her, stood _Ramasotti_ with a child clutched to his chest. "We got to get you somewhere safe..."

"I agree." Joseph said, "But where? We won't get anywhere in this crowd, and I bet that all the exits are blocked, either by the guards or the rebells."

"Ah!" Lucian grinned, "But there _is _other, more... hidden exits."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Joseph wondered, "Let's go!"

He grabbed Marcia's hand, and Lucian led them (Cashmére, Marcia and Joseph) to the table. "There's an hatch under the table." Lucian said, "Quickly! Get going!"

"But Milo..." suddenly, Marcia felt a little guilty. She couldn't just leave Milo there. It wouldn't be right.

"There's no time!" Joseph said, as crawled in under the table. "C'mon, now!" Marcia hesitated, but only for a few second. Then she followed Cashmére, Joseph, Lucian and the child under the table. Indeed, there was an hatch there. Together, Lucian and Joseph helped Cashmére, Marcia and the child down. Then, they both got down by themselves. "I've never seen this one before..." Cashmére, who had thought that _she _knew all the secret passages, said. "Where does it end?"

"The stables." Lucian answered, "C'mon, get going!" They hurried through the passage, that seemed as though it had been whacked out from the mountain that Ambrosia was bulit on. Marcia was shocked, and fascinated by the symbols and letters on the wall. It wasn't hieroglyphs, neither was it runes. They looked ancient. She wanted to ask about it, but Lucian still scared her, and he didn't seem like the one you asked questions. The little boy suddenly said something, and Lucian answered. "Luc?" Cashmére giggled, then said something. Then, she blushed, but Lucian didn't seem to really care about what she had said.

"_Si_." he just replied. Suddenly, he seemed to noticed Marcia's admiring looks on the walls.

"Lupanian letters." he said.

"Huh?" Marcia frowned. _Lupanian?_

"Lupanian." Lucian raised his eyebrows, "I am surprised you haven't seen lupanian letters before, miss Overstrand. Your family are, after all, Eastern Snowplainian."

Marcia felt embarassed. "Why is it called lupanian?" she asked.

"As in Lupa." Lucian answered, "The Great Wolf."

"Oh." Marcia nodded.

"And I assume you know who that is?"

"Yes."

"Ah, and you've heard the legend."

"No." Marcia said. Lucian shook his head.

"What are they _teaching _there in the Castle." he muttered.

"Not the same as here, appreantly." Marcia almost snapped.

"_What _are they teaching about?" Lucian said icily.

"Maths, history, writing, at some occasions **magyk**..." Marcia begun.

"Lupa _is _history." Lucian said.

"It's a myth." Marcia replied, "An old fairytale. For children."

Lucian snorted. "In the Castle, maybe."

"Everywhere!" Marcia said, "It's a _fictive story_."

"Cashmére," Lucian replied, "With all respect- could you please tell miss Overstrand the legend? I have to concentrate on the passage."

"Okay." Cashmére nodded, and begun...

* * *

**(A/N Ah, the myth about the Great Wolf... You'll see it soon, I promise! Promise, promise, promise! Oh, and that little boy, that's Colum.)**


	23. Cha 23: The Great Wolf

**(A/N A tips from me, is to read the myth/fairytale/legend-thingy. Who know when that might be important *wink wink*)**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Great Wolf

* * *

"Once," Cashmére begun, "when the Easter Snowplains, the Western Snowplains, the Soutern and the Northern Snowplains were one, there was a great war amongst four brothers and their sister. The brothers and their sister were sons and daughters to the regme-"

"Regme?" Marcia wondered.

"The king, Mar." Joseph answered.

"Oh."

"However," Cashmére cleared her throat, "the brother's were sons of the great regme of the Great Snowplains. The brother's were named Pascal, Esmond, Cyprian, Perpetuna and... and..."

"Gideon." Lucian said.

"Yes, Gideon. Than you, Lucian." Cashmére replied, then continude, "So, the brothers and their sister fought about the throne. At last, they understood that the fighting was useless; they weren't going anywhere, anyways. So, they decied to sort out who would be the best regme. They did so, by at first choosing which kind of personality would be the best for a regme: Pascal thought wisdom, Esmond strenght, Cyprian charisma, Perpetuna justice, and Gideon thought that the ability to use **magyk **was the most important trait. Once again, the siblings started fighting. All of them though that _their _trait was the most important. At last, they figured out that the one person who had the most of these important traits would be the new regme. They did a few tests, and then they found out that Perpetuna was the most fitting for the work. Her brother's greeted her kindly, and allowed her to be the new regme... or rather regian. Perpetuna ruled for six ears and six days, but then something went horrably wrong... Perpetuna was a wizard, and a very good one, but one day, when she was experimentationg with her **magyk**, she happend to look out her window. She saw a big wolf outside, and lost concentration. The **spell **she was trying to creathe backfired, and she found herself being a wolf. Black hairs grew out all over her body, and she grew a tale. She was the first one to create and use a **transformation-spell**. Her husband had heard her horrified screams, and then her howls as she got turned into a wolf. He wasn't as clever as his lovely wife, and when he saw the wolf stand in the tatters of his wifes dress, he let out a scream in pain and agony. At once, he cut the wolf's head of with his sword."

"How horrable!" Marcia said.

"Yes." Cashmére replied, "However, even though Perpetuna had died, her spirit lived on. She saw her brother's mourn her, and she knew that, as soon as they had stopped mouring, they would start fighting over her throne. Indeed, she had a son, but he was too young to rule. As she watched them fight once again, five teardrops roled down from her eyes. As they hit the ground, the transformed into five different objects. The first turned into a pen, the second a sword, the third a necklace, the fourth a balance, and the fifth a shield. Perpetuna did not know what they all were made for, and let out a howl in frustration. Her father, who was a ghost, heard her and came to her to see what was wrong. She told him that she did not know what the object were made for, and her father told her. 'The pen,' said the regme, 'Is the pen of the Wise. Whoever holds it, will know exactley what to do. Breathe on it, regian, and give it life.' Perpetuna did so, and her father continude: 'The sword is the sword of the Powerful. The one who holds it near, will win any battle. Breathe on it, daughter, and give it life.' Once again, Perpetuna did so, and her father continude: 'The necklace is the necklace of the Charismatic. Whoever wears it will know exactley what to say, and will be able to convince anyone. Breathe on it, wolf, and give it life. Perpetuna did as her father had told her to, and he continude: 'The balance is the balance of the Just. If you holds it in your hands, you will know exactley what is the right thing to do, and what the wrong thing is. Breathe on it, human, and give it life.' Perpetuna did as the ghost said, and he continude: 'The shield is the shield of the Wizard. It saves it's owner from any kind of negative **magyk**. Breathe on it, Lupa, and give it life.' Lupa- for that was her name now- breathed on the shield. 'Now, daughter, go to your brothers and tell them to stop their fighting. Give them the objects that they'd like the best, and tell them to split the land in four.' 'But father, they do not understand what I'm saying." the wolf said. 'That is no longer a problem of yours, daughter.' her father replied, 'You are now Lupa, the Great Wolf of the Snowplains, and the Guardian of the Rulers. They will know what you tell them.' When she had heard that, Lupa rushed of to her brothers, with the items. She gave the pen to Pascal, the sword to Esmond, the necklace to Cyprian and the shield to Gideon, and then she told them to split up the country in four different countries. Pascal became the regme of the Eastern Snowplains, Esmond became the regme of the Northern, Cyprian became regme of the Western and Gideon over the northern. Lupa gave the balance to them, and they buried it with her body on the Fleeting Island. All of the brother's were good regmes, and ruled for many years, always mourning their sister. Their children became, after them, also regmes. Lupa is still out there somewhere, waiting to be called to do justice for the last time."

"But... the first emperor, his name was Amborsius." Marcia said.

"Ah, yes." Lucian said, "But these were the first _regmes_, Ambrosius was born hundreds of years earlier."

"Oh." Marcia nodded, "But... do justice for the last time?"

"It is believed that Abmrosius called to help him keep peace over the country in his time, and then it's said that she has been called five other times." Cashmére replied.

"But isn't it all a conspiracy?" Marcia wondered, "Like-"

"No." Lucian said, "I belive it, lord Tantibus do, too... The Wise Seven do. Everyone do."

Marcia shook her head. "It... just doesn't make any sense to me." she replied, "And the objects... where are they now?"

"Well, we have the necklace and the pen." Lucian answered, "They are rarely used, but we have them. The other ones is believed to be lost. Is that enough proof to you, miss Overstrand?"

Marcia muttered something, and everyone went silent for a while. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel. Fittingly, the door to the stables was a painting of a wolf. Lucian pushed it aside, and they found themselves in the royal stable of the palace.


	24. Cha 24: By Horse

Chapter 24: By Horse

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Joseph asked Lucian.

"I... don't know." he answered, "We _could _go back to the Mannor, _but _if the rebells realized that the heiress is missing, they would go straight to the Mannor." They were silent for another five minutes, but then Marcia suddenly realized something.

"The boat!" she exclaimed, "Milo's boat!"

"Huh?"

"They wouldn't _ever _look there, would they?" Marcia said, "And there are comfortable, actual beds, and-"

"But how would we get there?" Joseph wondered.

"Jose, we're standing in a _stable_." Cashmére said, "By horse, of course, weirdo."

"Ah."

"But we can't go by any of _your_ horses, Cass." Marcia replied, "Because, A, maybe they know which horse is your, and B, if the horses look to well, they'd realize something's wrong."

"True." Cashmére sighed, "But _all _the horses look well! It's still a _royal _stable."

"Not all horses." Lucian said, "Not the _old _horses, at the back of the stables."

"Right." Cashmére replied, "But wouldn't they go slower?"

"Well, slower than the other horses, and probably slower than the rebels, but if we'd start about now, maybe we'd be too far away..."

"Or we could take the rebels horses." Marcia said.

"Bad idea, Mar, they'd realize the horses were gone."

"Ah, but not every rebel can have survived, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"It _is _the best option." Cashmére said, "Plus, they'd have to look for the horses before realizing some of the horses are gone. That'd buy us some time."

"Right."

"But what if they have guards?" Joseph asked, "Then, they would absolutley find us..."

"**Magyk, **Jose." Marcia answered, "We all would be able to protects ourselves, right?"

"Hm..." Lucian said. He was still holding his nephew, who, by the way, had no idea of what was being said. "Not Colum here."

"Who's-" Marcia started, but then remembered the little boy that Lucian carried. "Oh."

"Yes, miss Overstrand." Lucian replied, slightly snappishly. "Oh." The boy said something, in latin, and Lucian whispered something back, in a soothing tune. Marcia felt rather shocked. That Lucian _Ramasotti _had a nice side was... well, shocking. Cashmére felt slightly worried. She remembered Kitumaini, and Kitumaini's daughter. Then she felt worried over _her _child, even though it was not born yet. And she was worried about Joseph. What if he died? What if he died, and she would have to take care of the child _alone? _How could she possibly explain for the child that his or hers father had been killed? She felt Joseph's arm around her wais, and him dragging her closer to himself. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." he whispered.

"I know." she replied, even though she wasn't so sure. Stupid rebels. Cashmére loathed them. Sure, three hundred years earlier, they had been _nice_. They had been there to help and support the people through difficult times, but now... Now they were just men who looked for power, and treated women as less important citizens. Cashmére shivered at the thought of them, their sour breath and... horrable memories washed over her, but she shuffed them away. _No_, she told herself sternly, _stop_. She buried her face in Joseph's neck, and breathed in. Somebody cleared his throat. "It hurts to interprete your lover brids," it didn't sound as though Lucian was very hurt, "but we have to organize."

"Of course." Joseph said, "So, what do you suggest?"

"Hm, I suppouse that miss Overstrand... is not so experienced in horse-riding?"

"No." Marcia said, "I'm not."

"Neither is Colum..." Lucian glanced at his nephew, and sighed. "Joseph... you take Colum, miss Overstrand can go with Cashmére and..."

"You go by yourself?" Cashmére raised her eyebrows.

"Do you find the thought somewhat funny, heiress?" Lucian wondered.

"How do we know that you won't turn us in?" Cashmére said, staring straight into Lucian's eyes. '

"Do you think _I _would do _that?_" Lucian's voice trembled with anger. He spoke in latin, but Marcia heard that he was disgusted, "Cashmére, your faith in me has never been... strong, but accusing me for... being one of the rebles is straigh offensive."

"Cass, this isn't the right moment to-"

"It _is_ the right moment, Jose!" Cashmére snapped, "What if he'd turn us in?"

"Cashmére, even if he'd turn us in, we'd have his nephew. We could easily blackmail him."

"Yeah, but-"

"Why would I put Colum at risk?" Lucian practically yelled, "Really? Do you think I'm so... so _heartless?_"

"You branded Naomi!" Cashmére yelled back. Lucian turned pale- even paler than he already was- but then red.

"She... told... you!?" he spat.

"I _saw_ it, remember?" Cashmére hissed, "I remember it, however. And I remember what you-"

"_Cashmére!_" Joseph protested, "Please..."

"No, Joseph." Cashmére shuffed her husband away from her, "Let me finish." She starred into the yellow eyes of Lucian Ramasotti. His irises were just tiny, black pinpoints in the sea of golden yellow. "I remember that that night, you indirectly threatened to kill my father."

"I-"

"You said that you soon would be the Emperor." Cashmére was now calm. "And you said... that you needed an empress."

"Yes, I did." Lucian did now sound desperate, "But-"

"Not Selene, you said." Cashmére continude, still as calm as before, but now her voice had an edge. "It was... almost as though you indicated that you wanted to have _me _as that Empress."

"Yes." Lucian said, "Yes, all these statements are true, but-"

"But _what?_" Joseph asked. He was extremely suspicious.

"That was before."

"Before?"

"Before..." Lucian said, "Before I was going to..." He couldn't say, whatever he now was going to say, out loud. Everytime he tried, the words seem to get stuck in his throat. At last, he said something that everyone, but Marcia understood. Cashmére let out a sound that, which Marcia later admited, sounded like a cat being strangled. Lucian was going to be a father, was what he had said. "And you left your wife _alone?_" Cashmére spat, this time in latin. She couldn't find in the words for what she wanted to say in any language that she could speak. "You left _Selene alone?_ With _rebels _attacking?"

"It's my duty." Lucian replied, "It's my duty to do whatever the Emperor tells me to do, no matter what."

"So?" Cashmére wondered, coldly, "You know what the rebels would do to her, if they'd get the chance."

"And I also know what the rebles would do to _you._" Lucian said, equally coldly, "Or would you like to be tortured to death by a bunch maniacs?" Cashmére opend and closed her mouth. She turned around, and laid her arms around Joseph's neck. "You wouldn't leave me, would you?" she whispered.

"No," came the reply, "But Lucian is bound to other duties than the ones I'm bound to."

"True." she sighed, "But..."

"But?"

"Can we trust him?" she asked, anxiously. Joseph looked at Lucian. He considered it for a few seconds. Lucian did look worried, on what reasons was unclear. Joseph suddenly felt sorry about the man. He couldn't imagine leaving Cashmére alone in a situation like this, pregnant or not. But, he quite understood that Lucian was forced to it. He sighed.

"Yes." he answered, "Yes, I think we can."

"Hello?" Marcia looked awkward standing there, a bit alone. "Are we going to get going or not?"

"Of course we're going to get going." Cashmére said, and let go of Joseph. "So, where would the rebels keep their horses?"

* * *

Appereantly, the rebels wasn't always as smart as they'd like to think themselves. They had just put their horses just by the great entrance. But they did have guards. The guards did focus on the entrance to the palace, but they glanced back at the horses now and then. Marcia hadn't thought of how could it actually was outside. Neither had any of the others. But the others had somebody that actually kept them warm. Lucian was still holding on to Colum, and Joseph and Cashmére were practically wrapped around eachother. "Miss Overstrand?" Lucian asked, "Are you able to do a **freeze**?"

Marcia nodded, thougtfully. She'd like him to stop call her miss Overstrand, but asking him to just call her Marcia would probably sound extremly weird. Miss Overstrand would have to go. "Yes indeed." she said.

"You think you could use it now?" Lucian whispered.

"On _all _of them?" Marcia wondered. She did sound rather calm, but on the inside she felt horrified. She wasn't _that _good on it.

"No, just the two on the left side..." Lucian replied, "I take the one in the middle, and the heiress the one at the right side."

"Oh." once again, she did sound calm, but now she was relieved. The guards were soon **frozen**. Lucian shoved Colum into Marcia's arms, then he went over to get horses. She felt weird. She couldn't remember if she ever even had held such a little child. Ever. The little boy looked very scared. Even though she knew that he didn't understand a word, she whispered: "It's alright."  
The boy looked at her. He did, just as Marcia had thought, not understood a Word, but he had understood the soothing tune. He leant his head against Marcia's neck and Marcia, who was absolutley freezing, couldn't help, but to feel a gentle warmth inside of her.

* * *

Lucian soon returned with three horses. One for himself, one for Joseph and Colum, and one for Marcia and Cashmére. Lucian got up in the saddle quickly, Joseph helped Colum up in the saddle, before he mounted the horse himself. For them, it was rather easy. They did not have long dresses, as Cashmére and Marcia had. It ended up with that the girls had to tuck up their dresses to their knees, Before being able to get up. The horse, however, was patient. It didn't even seem to notice that they weren't it's actual owners. But when Cashmére and Marcia, finally, had gotten up in the saddle, they set of to the city, where Milo's ship were.


	25. Cha 25: Eridiah Beth Appears

**(A/N Meet Eridiah (prounounced Eerhedaya), the rebel. Why did I even say that? oh, very well, here's the chapter...)**

* * *

Chapter 25: Eridiah Beth Appears

* * *

The capitol of the Eastern Snowplains were named Capriolium. It was a beautiful city. The houses were mainly white, just as the snow that covered the land for the most of the year. The houses among the more rich parts often had marble facades, but the other ones were just white-washed and simple. Here and there, scattered along the ways through the city, were shops. There were sledgesellers, people who sold food, shoemakers and people who sold clothes. There were expensive shops, then there were shops where basically anyone go and buy whatever they needed. At the end of each street, basically, there were statues of Emperors or Empresses, or other important people, such as Gerinda the Slayer, Decimus the Dry, Estacia the Radiant, and so on. Here and there, there were also statues as wolves. Marcia had never noticed that, or wondered about it, but now she knew. It was the middle of the night. Here and there, someone peered at them through a window, but no one actually seemed to wonder what they were doing there, or why. Which was good. The way to the port where Milo had his boat was far enough. They didn't need anyone- or anything- to interupt them. Colum had fallen asleep for a long while ago, and Joseph didn't dare to wake him up. The group did not dare to speak at all. Besides, they were all rather tired. At last, Marcia did dare to speak. "I think that I won't forget _this _wedding, at least." she said, and Cashmére giggled.

"No, it ought to be rather hard." she replied.

* * *

Back at Ambrosia, the guards was about to win over the rebels. Some of them had already retreated, but some of them were hanging on. One of them, were one of the rebels very own leaders, Eridiah. "Cowards!" he yelled, as another group of rebels departed, leaving him and five other rebels to fight against the palace guards. It was over. He was still standing, but he was no match to the very well trained guards. He and his group got captured in less than ten minutes. Then, they were put in the dungeons.

Cashmére Tanner- rather Overstrand- had indeed been very correct about Eastern Snowplainian prisons. They were horrable. Mostly, they were built underground. There were foor floors; the first floor was for suspects and not so dangerous prisoners. The second was was room for torturechambers, rooms for executions and rooms for interrogations (they were, in the Eastern Snowplains, pretty much the same thinf). The third was for highly dangerous prisoners, and the fourth and last was mainly isolationcells, and cells for the most dangerous prisoners there was. The last floor was not used very often.

Eridiah were sent to the second floor. The other rebels were sent into the prisons at the first floor, but, since he was their leader, he got sent to one of the interrogation rooms. This particular one that he was sent to, was not every different from the torturechamber he had just passed by. He was roudhly pushed onto a chair and then strapped onto it. It was, in his opinion, rather unnecessary. Where would he go, after all? A several minutes passed, but then, the Emperor entered. Eridiah had never liked him; they had, back in their youth, had some kind of fued. Over Erianna, a woman whom Eridiah had loved since they were little. But Erianna had got sent away to Capriolium to study- her father had been an wealthy salesman- and she had met Tantibus, or rather Augustus, as he had been called at the time. Eridiah had regretted that he had not told Erianna about his feelings before she went away; they had been good friends, and he had been sure that she would have felt the same way. But, to be honest, Eridiah was not... beautiful, or pretty, or handsome in any way. His ears were far too big, his eyes far too small, his nose far too... snub. Sure, looks wasn't everything, but he wasn't especially nice, either. He hadn't turned any prettier with time, either: he didn't care the least bit about his heair, so it had grown down to his shoulders and he had big, bushy sideburns. His red velvet cloaks (all rebels wore these) was greasy, dirty and- this evening especially- bloody. He was, as mentioned, not a pretty view. Not at all... back to the room. The Emperor were flanked by two men, who Eridiah recongized as Darius Pollock and Oberon Woodall. After them came Naomi Porter, Eric Goddwin and Errol Nolan. Eridiah raised his eyebrows. One was missing: Lucian Ramasotti. That man had always puzzled Eridiah. He had, quite recently, neglected becoming a rebel. Why? They had never got any realy explanation.  
"Eridiah Beth." Tantibus's voice boomed in the narrow chamber. "Leader of the rebels, am I correct?"

"Partly." Eridiah replied.

"Partly?"

"I am partly leader."

"How can you _partly _be the leader?" Naomi Porter asked. As all rebels, Eridiah had one opinion on women: they should be seen, but not heard. They could cook, but not lead. Not teach. Thefore, he did not answer. Tantibus sighed, he appereantly understood why Eridiah didn't answer.

"How can you partly be the leader?" he asked. Eridiah smirked.

"We are more than one." Eridiah answered. The others exchanged worried lookes. Appereantly, they did not know that the rebels had not one, not two, but three leaders. If one of them were killed or abducted, the rebels would not be without leaders. The others would just simply pick out a new one, then carry on. _The rebels will never die_, Eridiah though, and smirked while thinking so, _but the Empire shall_.  
"What are you smirking at?" Naomi hissed, "You think it's funny? You think it's funny that-"

"Naomi, please, calm down." Oberon said. Naomi shot him a deadly glance.

"Yes, go back to your housekeeping, woman." Eridiah scoffed.

"Mockery," Naomi replied, dryly, "Might cost you dear, rebel, especially when you've done what you've done."

"I've done what?"

"You kil-"

"Naomi, enough!" Darius and Oberon said, in unison.

"I killed who?" Eridiah licked his lips, almost hungrily. "I've killed many, you see."

"E-"

"Naomi, please-"

"Erianna?" Eridiah stared straight into Naomi's eyes, "So? Yes, I did." Yes, he had killed Erianna. He had. And he had regretted it ever since. Indeed, he saw women as he saw them, but Erianna was something different. These rules that he had thrust upon himself, they did not apply to _her_. They certainly did not. She could talk as much she'd like, he'd listen. If he just could hear her talk again... he wanted to hear her voice. He wanted it badly. Why had he killed her? Or, well, he knew exactley why:

They had been standing on the battlefield. She had been looking so beautiful in her golden armour and red cloak... Her family-colours. The chest of the armour had had an eagle engraved onto it. Suddenly, anger had overwhelmed him. She wore _Tantibus's _familycolours... and where was he, anyways? Which man let his woman fight his battles? To Tantibus's defence, it must be said that it was not the case. He had not even been emperor at the time; he had been one of the Wise Seven, just as Erianna. Erianna had been responsible for taking care of all kinds of ward, fueds and fights. Tantibus had been respnsible for culture. What would be be doing on a battlefield? Eridiah had been furious, no matter what.

The battle had been raging on for a while, when the former friends stood face to face. Erianna had been shocked. She had not known that he had turned into a rebel. Eridiah had not know what he had done. He had just.. just **hexed**. **Hexed **her with an horrable, deadly **curse**. He would never forget her face. Shock and sorrow, mixed with fury. He had then ran of. She had died, later on, and the rebles had rewarded him by making him their leader.

"You _killed _her?" appereantly, Tantibus did not know that. Indeed, Tantibus was rather old, _but_ he was still strong. He grabbed chokehold of Eridiah. "You _killed Erianna?_"

Eridiah managed a smirk. "Yes." he hissed. Tantibus slammed him against the chair. Nobody stopped him.

"Why?" he hissed, "Why?"

This time, Eridiah could not give a cheeky answer. He could not answer at all. "I think that you're killing him, lord." Oberon said, entirely calmy. "No one would blame you, but this man may have some vauluable information."

Tantibus let go of Eridiah's neck. "This is more than what you deserve." he snapped, then he turned to the others. "Take him to the torturechamber." he said, "It's time to get some _real _information out of him; we won't get a thing out of him this way."


End file.
